VKS: Beacon
by Phoenix Commander
Summary: The newly christened VKS: Beacon has one mission. Explore the galaxy, keep the peace of the Kingdom Alliance and protect the planets of the Alliance from the hive mind known as the Grimm. Join the crew and take the leap. Heavy OC use with some pairings on the side. (Brief Hiatus)
1. VKS: Beacon Stat Page

**AN: I am no longer accepting OC's as permanant members of the crew. However I will accept OCs for one off appearances and as villains to be killed off. I am also still accepting faction and mission ideas for the story so if you have ideas please submit them.**** Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander Signing off**

****Thanks ****The Atlantean King you have finally helped me set this story on track.****

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Stat Page of VKS: Beacon**

VKS: Beacon – Paladin-class heavy cruiser

Length - 1,445m

Crew Compliment – 4055 people including officers and bridge crew

Bridge crew - 15

Pilots – 340

Deck crew – 240

Marine compliment – 2400

Engineers - 675

Medics – 235

Mess Hall staff - 150

Dual Hanger bays – Able to support the full compliment of 180 Hawk-class fighters, 80 Falcon-class transports, and the 80 Osprey-class bombers

Engines – Two Dust-fusion reactors. Fueled by lightning and fire dust. Making the ship capable of jumping 1 light-year in 8 hours.

Weapons – 4 Dust particle cannons port and starboard, 100 Point defense cannons port and starboard, A single Dust Accelerator Cannon. Point Defense range 7,000m, Heavy cannons at 10,000m, Dust Accelerator Cannon at 400,000m

Medical bay – It is able to accommodate and house up to 500 crewmembers at once.

Launch Bays – 2 each port and starboard each can launch 45 of the 180 Hawk-fighters at once, 20 of the Osprey-bombers or 20 Falcon-transports at once.

* * *

**Position job explanations**

**Pilots** \- The primary defense of the VKS: Beacon. They serve as the combat pilots, and transportation for the Marine compliment.

**Deck Crew** \- Responsible for maintenance of the Hawk-fighters Osprey-bombers and Falcon-transports. As well as maintenance of the hangar bays and launch bays.

**Marines** \- The infantry arm of VKS: Beacon. They are responsible for internal ship security and boarding enemy craft or installations.

**Engineers** \- Responsible for maintaining the VKS: Beacon. Preforming damage control, and providing ammunition for the VKS: Beacon and other combatants.

**Medics** – They are responsible for keeping the crew alive. They will act as scientists when the need arises.

**Mess Hall Staff** – They are responsible for keeping the crew fed and maintaining crew morale.

* * *

**Pilot Roles and Ships**

The entire ship compliment is called the **Combat Air Patrol - (CAP)** it is lead by **Captain Martin Rose**. Each ship type is designated as a wing. Each wing is split into four squadrons. **Ex:** All hawks are one wing. The four squadrons that make the Hawk wing are Red squadron, White squadron, Black squadron and Yellow squadron.

**Air Group Commander** \- Martin Rose

**Hawks** \- Lead by RWBY Squadron \- Wing Compliment 180

The main fighters of the VKS: Beacon.

Wing span 30ft, weight 120 tons, length 40ft, depth 7ft.

Single front mounted gatling gun with minimal gimbal support and two wing mounted particle cannons.

Effective kill range in space is roughly 1200 meters. Effective kill range in atmosphere is 800 meters.

**Ospreys** \- Lead by CVFY Squadron \- Wing Compliment 80

The bombers of the VKS: Beacon.

Wing span 20ft, weight 200 tons, length 40ft, depth 8ft.

Two front mounted particle canons and a compliment of 8 missiles for destroying ship armor.

Effective kill range in space is roughly 1150 meters. Effective kill range in atmosphere is 750 meters.

**Falcons** \- Lead by JNPR Squadron \- Wing Compliment 80

The transports of the VKS: Beacon and its Marine compliment.

Wing span 25ft, weight 250 tons, length 45ft, depth 30ft.

Has a 100-ton hoist to lift or pull an object if needed. Can fly with a maximum of 50 tons in the rear cargo hold.

2 pairs of dust-particle cannons mounted on the wings and a gatling cannon.

Effective kill range in space is roughly 1200 meters. Effective kill range in atmosphere is 800 meters.


	2. Crew List

**AN: I have reworked the crew list to include all relative information about the OC's. If the Callsign you want is taken please submit another one. Thank you and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**IF YOU SUBMITTED AN OC PRIOR TO 1/23/2016 AND IT IS NOT ON THE LIST YOU HAVE ONE WEEK TO TELL ME OR IT WON'T BE ADDED!**

* * *

**Crew List**

**Pilots**

Name: Martin Rose  
Callsign: Phoenix  
Crest: A Pair of Crossed Scythes  
Gender: Male  
Age: 103  
Race: Phoenix Faunus  
Occupation: Pilot-hawk  
Rank: Captain  
Creator: **Phoenix Commander**

Name: Malcolm Lazarus  
Callsign: Frost  
Crest: A White Wolf with Blue Eyes  
Gender: Male  
Age: 28  
Race: Arctic Wolf Faunus  
Occupation: Pilot-falcon  
Rank: First Lieutenant  
Creator: **The Atlantean King**

Name: Wind  
Callsign: Highwind  
Crest: Scattered Green Leaves  
Gender: Female  
Age: 26  
Race: Human  
Occupation: Pilot-hawk  
Rank: Second Lieutenant  
Creator: **The Atlantean King**

Name: Reaper  
Callsign: Reaper  
Crest: Crossed Black Scythes  
Gender: Male  
Age: 30  
Race: Wolf Faunus  
Occupation: Pilot-hawk  
Rank: First Lieutenant  
Creator: **RedFoxDaren27**

Name: Azure "Dagger" Raptor  
Callsign: Surgeon  
Crest: Crimson Angel with Blue Wings  
Gender: Female  
Age: 24  
Race: Hawk Faunus  
Occupation: Pilot-hawk  
Rank: Second Lieutenant  
Creator: **dark habit**

Name: Shade  
Callsign: Necro  
Crest: A Black Crow in Flight  
Gender: Male  
Age: 30  
Race: Crow Faunus  
Occupation: Pilot-osprey  
Rank: Second Lieutenant  
Creator: **dark habit**

Name: Jin Aoiyama  
Call sign: Kamikaze  
Crest: Dark blue gauntlets facing left and right, with a sword going through the middle.  
Gender: Male  
Age: 25  
Race: Human  
Occupation: Pilot-hawk  
Creator:** lymle300**

Name: Alexi Stukov  
Callsign: Crazy Ivan  
Crest: Metal Eagle  
Gender: Male  
Age: 78  
Race: Wolf Faunus  
Ocupation: Pilot-hawk  
Creator: **Kinnix Wolf**

* * *

**Marines**

Name: Thamior Rose  
Callsign: Phantom  
Crest: Blue Burning Rose  
Gender: Male  
Age: 101  
Race: Phoenix Faunus  
Occupation: Marine  
Rank: Captain  
Creator: **Lt. Commander Wolf**

Name: Alex Wolf  
Callsign: Wolf  
Crest: Black Wolf with Grey Eyes  
Gender: Male  
Age: 27  
Race: Wolf Faunus  
Occupation: Marine  
Rank: Sergeant Major  
Creator: **NyanHellcat18  
**

Name: Hayley Onyx  
Callsign: Dragon  
Crest: Black Dragon's Head  
Gender: Female  
Age: 20  
Race: Half-Wolf Faunus  
Occupation: Marine  
Rank: First Lieutenant  
Creator: **coldplayfan12**

Name: Dracul Rex  
Callsign: Black Fang  
Crest: Black Wolf with Bloody Claws  
Gender: Male  
Age: 25  
Race: Wolf Faunus  
Occupation: Marine/pilot-falcon  
Rank: First Lieutenant  
Creator: **dark habit**

Name: Ripslash  
Callsign: Rip  
Crest: A Blue Circle with a Pair of Blue Arcs on a White Field  
Gender: Male  
Age: 30  
Race: Crodile Faunus  
Occupation: Marine  
Rank: Second Lieutenant  
Creator: **Ripslash**

Name: Kevan Atchinson  
Call Sign: Bampot  
Crest: Bottle of Scotch  
Gender: Male  
Age: 32  
Race: Human  
Occupation: Marine  
Rank: Second Lieutenant  
Creator: **LancerSempai-San**

Name: John Arcturus Wolf  
Callsign: Lone Wolf  
Crest: Grey Wolf, howling at the moon  
Gender: Male  
Age: 27  
Race: Arctic Wolf Faunus  
Occupation: Marine  
Rank: Sergeant Major  
Creator: **Kinnix Wolf**

Name: Eli Gray  
Call sign: Long bow  
Crest: Crossed sniper rifles behind a skull with a crosshairs on the forehead  
Gender:Male  
Age: 25  
Race: Human  
Occupation: Marine  
Rank: Sergeant  
Creator: **just to read 49**

* * *

**Engineers**

Name: Zhu Shu Chen  
Callsign: Tinker  
Crest: A Full Moon  
Gender: Female  
Age: 25  
Race: Rabbit Faunus  
Occupation: Engineer  
Rank: Ensign  
Creator: **RememberStars**

Name: Jason Breach  
Callsign: Breach  
Crest: Scattered Black Feathers  
Gender: Male  
Age: 26  
Race: Raven Faunus  
Occupation: Engineer  
Rank: Chief Warrant Officer 5  
Creator: **Dantai**

Name: Cerana Roth  
Call sign: Bloody Raven  
Crest: A raven with bloody wings mid flight with a full moon behind it  
Gender: Female  
Age: 21  
Race: Raven Faunus  
Occupation: Engineer  
Rank: Warrant Officer 4  
Creator: **Cjm184**

Name: Terra Zaffre  
Call sign: Terra  
Crest: Neon Blue Fox Head  
Gender: Female  
Age: 20  
Race: Fox Faunus  
Occupation: Engineer  
Rank: Warrant Officer 3  
Creator: **coldplayfan12**

* * *

**Medics**

Name: Sarah "Scales" Reptile  
Callsign: Poison  
Crest: Green Snake with Bared Fangs  
Gender: Female  
Age: 32  
Race: Half-Snake Faunus  
Occupation: Medic  
Rank: Senior Chief Hospital Corpsman  
Creator:** dark habit**

Name: Jayashri Tamboli  
Call Sign: Beaker  
Crest: Oak Tree  
Gender: Female  
Age: 23  
Race: Squirrel Faunus  
Occupation: Medic  
Rank: Chief Hospital Corpsman  
Creator: **LancerSempai-San**

* * *

**Mess Hall**

Name: Hebel Campana  
Callsign: Chef  
Crest: A Teddy Bear  
Gender: Male  
Age: 27  
Race: Human  
Occupation: Mess Hall Staff  
Rank: Seaman  
Creator:** RememberStars**

* * *

**Deck Crew**

Name: Bushida  
Callsign: Wrench  
Crest: Red Tool Box  
Gender: Male  
Age: 30  
Race: Human  
Occupation: Deck Crew  
Rank: Petty Officer First Class  
Creator:** dark habit**


	3. Relationships in the crew

**AN: Just thought this list might be a good idea. Figured I would post it while I still had time. Otherwise I would have to refuse certain pairing requests and I don't want to be the bad guy. Yes I added the Rose name to Yang, mostly because I can and lets face it I'm probably not the first to do it either and I won't be the last. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

* * *

Martin Rose and Summer Fields

Thamior Rose and Glynda Goodwitch

Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee

Yang Xiao Long Rose and Blake Belladonna

Jason Breach and Velvet Scarlatina

Azure "Dagger" Raptor and Dracul Rex

Jayashri Tamboli and Zhu Shu Chen

Kevan Atchinson and Hebel Campana

Haley Onyx and Terra Zaffre


	4. Major Factions

**AN: I'll update this list if or when a new faction is added or new details are thought up. If you want to contribute to it just send a PM with you idea. Don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

* * *

**Major Factions**

**Kingdom Alliance**

Humans – The Human-Dominion is the larger of the two factions that form the Kingdom Alliance. They form the bulk of the Alliance fleet. They can be found on most of the planets that the Alliance calls home. They can be slow to look past differences, physical or otherwise. Many do see themselves as superior to their Faunus allies. Because of this the Faunus were persecuted and treated as a sub-class species. These views lead to the war between the Faunus-Federation and the Human-Dominion. Both sides are now at peace, though it is tenuous at best.

Faunus – The Faunus-Federation is the smaller of the two factions that form the Kingdom Alliance. They are varied in appearance and almost no two faunus are exactly alike. Though they do not have the manpower of the Dominion they do make up for it with exceptional skill in weapon development. As well as a stubbornness and tenacity that make them formidable opponents in space or on the ground. Thanks to the treaty that ended the war the weapon developments that the Federation made is now shared throughout the Kingdom Alliance. There are many who are not part of the Alliance Fleet and have taken to becoming traders. This can be dangerous in the best of times so both factions work to keep the peace so all can prosper.

**Enemies**

Grimm – A deadly alien hive mind with the hunger to conquer and destroy all life they come across. They are varied in size and shape so fighting them is difficult. The different species of Grimm from deadliest to least are the Goliath, Nevermore, Death Stalker, Winged Twilight, King Taijitu, Boarbatusk, Ursa, and Beowolf. Not much is know about them only the seven classifications. Regardless of your firepower it is advisable to retreat at the first sign of opportunity.

The White Fang – A band of faunus that were not happy with the way the war ended and believe that Humanity will never uphold the peace they have made with the Faunus. They are lead by a bull-faunus named Adam Taurus

The Black Claw Collective – They are a mixed group of faunus and human. They tend to stick to the shadows and deal with smuggling instead of open piracy. The Black Claws excel at covert operations. If you can find them and meet their price you may be able to get your hands on anything that you otherwise would not be able to. Just don't ask any questions you do not want the answers to. Their leader is currently unknown.

The Crimson Flame – Not much is known about this group. Only that they love to cause mayhem when ever possible. The only thing that is known about them is the names of its leaders. Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Neapolitan, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai.

The Spider's Web – A former intelligence ring that was supposedly disbanded after the war. They deal mostly with smuggling and information gathering. Though if you have something to offer they may be willing to do more illegal jobs. Their leader is named Hei Xiong though to his men he is known as Junior.

The Black Blades - a pro-human group that hates the Kingdom Alliance for forcing them to coexist with Faunus and wish to see the race wiped out. Their leader is a former Human-Dominion Marine Lieutenant Colonel named Enkeli. His only child Tueur was a rookie pilot at the time of the Federation-Dominon War. Tueur was assigned under Qrow's direct command, and died in the last few battles before the Faunus surrendered. Enkeli blames the Faunus for his son's death but reserves most of his hate for Phoenix Faunus, Admiral Fields and his family in particular. He has studied the Phoenix sub-race, looking for their weaknesses, there are claims that he has succeeded.


	5. A New Beginning

**AN: Welcome back if you've been here from the beginning or welcome aboard if you're new. Much of the original story is still the same with some differences, mostly in the ranks and some minor details. Before we begin I'll clarify a few things about the ranks. Yes the pilots are using US Air Force ranks, the highest ranked pilot is a Captain and he is a direct subordinate of Commander Ozpin. If this confuses you go watch BSG and you'll understand. Officer ranks in the Marines and Air Force are the exact same so I will try to differentiate between the two when needed. This is the main reason for the call signs similar ranks but different branches can be confusing. Also every mission will be an arc and each arc will have a ship's log in the beginning. If the mission takes more than a day in story another log will be made. I'll leave you guys to it. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**As always I'm accepting suggestions for a mission or faction/races and disposable OCs.**

**Thanks again for your help The Atlantean King you rock.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS.**

* * *

VKS: Beacon's log: Commander Ozpin Reporting  
Star date: March 7, 3287  
Location: In Orbit Around Vale

With the planetary bombardment of the Faunus-Federation home world Menagerie. The war between the Faunus-Federation and the Human-Dominion that had been tearing our part of the galaxy apart has finally ended. The rights that the Faunus-Federation should have had in the beginning will be given to them. With the end of the war we will now stand side by side as equals and have now formed the Kingdom Alliance. Hopefully this will mean a lasting peace. I have been given command of a new Paladin-class heavy cruiser. The VKS: Beacon. She is the result of both faunus and humans finally seeing eye to eye. The Beacon was built by humans as a heavy-cruiser, but with the help of the faunus owned Schnee Aerospace Corporation, she has the speed and maneuverability of a ship half her size. She is one of four new vessels. Each one representing one of the four core worlds of the Kingdom Alliance. The VKS: Beacon is the pride of the Vale fleet.

With our new vessel does come some complications however, not all of the Faunus joined on the Faunus side in the war. Because of this all are seen with some distrust. To try and alleviate this problem Vale Fleet Command has seen fit to give me a mixed crew of Faunus and Human. We are also short in a few key positions. We need a CAG officer, a Chief Medical officer, and a Battalion Commander. My EXO, Maj. Glynda Goodwitch, has been adamantly against my selections for the CAG and Battalion Commander. Of course my candidate for CAG has contacted me with a personal request. As he is an instructor at Vale Fleet Academy, the Ace of the Fleet, and a former shipmate of mine I find it hard to refuse him. I just hope he arrives without incident.

* * *

**Chapter One – A New Beginning**

_**Bridge of VKS: Beacon**_

The Paladin-class heavy cruiser VKS: Beacon entered the Vale dry-dock. The 1,445m starship was one of the few there not battle scarred. It has just been completed and is awaiting members of its new crew before it begins its mission. The newly minted Commander is standing on the bridge overseeing the docking procedures so the arriving crew may board. His non-regulation green scarf around his neck and draped over his uniform. A black and silver cane was in his left hand and a mug of tea was in his right.

His grey hair is somewhat disheveled and his brown eyes are shining. They have a look of being tired of the past but hopeful for the future. Commander Ozpin was one of the few Vale Fleet officers who wished that the war had never had to happen. That the Faunus-Federation had the rights in the galaxy they should have had. The other bridge officers also shared his views. It was why he had chosen them; they could look past physical differences and old prejudices.

He sighed as Major Glynda Goodwitch, his Executive Officer approached him. "With all do respect Commander. I think you should reconsider bringing aboard that man. There must be someone else you could choose as the new CAG and Battalion Commander." Ozpin turned to his young friend and looked at her. She was a Phoenix-Faunus; her uniform is dappled purple, white, and black. Her blonde hair is pulled into a loose bun securing it in place, with a few strands hanging in her face. Her piercing green eyes were full of annoyance. She was one of the few phoenix-faunus left in the federation, a dying breed. Her major's insignia flashed in the lights of the bridge. The other bridge officers busied themselves with their work ignoring the possible confrontation. Ozpin didn't raise his voice; he just took a sip from his mug and asked. "Tell me Major. Who would you have become the new Commander of the Air Group or the Battalion Commander?" She just looked at him. Then pulled up a data pad. "Well my first choice for the CAG would be First Lieutenant Weiss Schnee. She graduated second of her class with full marks and has shown an aptitude for command."

Ozpin blinked in surprise, the last thing he had expected to hear was that the heir to the Schnee Aerospace Corporation was in the Navy. "My second choice would be Second Lieutenant Blake Belladonna, who graduated third of her class." Goodwitch continued. _"Her second chose is a faunus as well. If I didn't know her I would think it was because of the war."_ Ozpin thought. He looked over to the navigations officer. "Lieutenant Commander Oobleck finish the docking preparations. You have command. Major Goodwitch would you see me in my ready room." Then he made his way to his there with his somewhat annoyed EXO following close behind. LtCmdr. Oobleck stepped up to the Commander's chair and tapped the communicator. "This is the VKS: Beacon requesting clearance to dock and receive personnel." He entered the fleet authorization codes and the VKS: Beacon was allowed to dock with the orbital space-dock.

* * *

_**Ozpin's Cabin**_

"Glynda. Mind telling me what this is all about?" The pair was seated in Ozpin's ready room. They could feel the ship shifting into position as it docked with the orbital platform. She looked at Ozpin and replied. "I just disagree with your decision to take aboard Captain Martin Rose and his family." Ozpin took a sip from his mug and folded his hands around it. _"That isn't all this is about my friend."_ Ozpin thought and waited for her to continue. "The reports I've read about 1st Lt. Ruby Rose and 2nd Lt. Yang Xiao Long Rose say they take after their father and uncle. We don't need that kind of discipline on the ship, sir."

He sighed and thought back to those same reports. The girls were said to be exactly like the Rose brothers. If that was really the case then that is exactly what he wanted on the ship, pranks and all. What was needed on the ship. "Both Captain Martin and Capt. Thamior are phoenix-faunus. I would have thought you would jump at the chance to meet another of your species." Ozpin said with a raised eyebrow. He continued on ignoring the glare being shot his way. "Besides both of them are decorated war heroes. Martin and Thamior saved the MKS: Temple and its crew after it was badly damaged. As well as captured an enemy Faunus frigate that was then taken back to the Vale Fleet HQ." He smiled behind his mug. "This was after refusing a direct order to retreat. I want that kind of drive working with us."

His smile turned into a chuckle, "Yes the two have a history of being insubordinate and stubborn I'll give you that. They can afford to be, because all of their stubborn and insubordinate plans thus far have been carried out without any casualties." He thought back to the reasons Martin had given him when asked about why he always refused promotion to the rank of major. "It is that kind of determination and skill that gives people hope and brings people home alive." Ozpin sighed and took a sip from the tea in his mug. "With the missions we will be undertaking we will need that hope and skill. Plus the morale boost from a few antics could be useful too."

He chuckled at the now fuming faunus. She couldn't believe that he wanted people aboard who could be so undisciplined. Something nagged at the back of her mind though. She really did want to meet another phoenix-faunus. She just never expected it to be like this. Glynda wanted to kill Ozpin for what he said next. "Besides there is already a squad of marines heading to pick up the Rose family." Ozpin prayed that Martin and his daughters would be able to help the marines control Thamior Rose. If there was one thing Marine Capt. Thamior "Phantom" Rose hated more than anything, it was flying in a falcon-dropship. "This tour might also be what is needed for our Ace to fly again." It was no secret that Martin had stopped deploying to take care of his daughters and was dying to fly again. He laughed when he saw how red Glynda was and made his way back towards the bridge.

* * *

_**Planet side**_

On the planet of Vale at the Marine-Naval base there lives a family of four Phoenix-Faunus. The eldest of the four is Martin Rose. He is 43 years old – rather it has been 43 years since his revival - and he is the Ace of the Vale Fleet and is currently awaiting deployment with his family. He is of average height, short blonde hair, violet eyes, and a demeanor that is quick to laugh. Get him angry though and you would have nightmares for a while. He is also one of the few Faunus that had fought alongside the Humans during the Faunus War. Though he did not regret it, his oath to the Vale Fleet was his bond after all. He had just opened their deployment orders.

"So dad what ship are we supposed to be heading out on?" the young redhead asked. Martin Rose, her father chuckled at her enthusiasm. She and her sister had just graduated from Vale Fleet Academy and had been eagerly awaiting deployment. Both the 20 year-old phoenix had their wings as Hawk pilots. That made three of the four members of his family pilots. The only one who wasn't was his brother Thamior Rose. He ended up in the Marines and before Martin had stopped deploying when his wife died to care for his daughters, they had always served together on the same ship. Much to the angst of former superiors. "We have been ordered to join up with the newly christened Paladin-class heavy cruiser VKS: Beacon." Martin sighed and looked at her.

"Though to be honest if my request to have you, Yang, and your uncle Thamior deploy with me had been refused I would have refused to deploy." Yang, Ruby's sister heard this as she walked into the living room. "Wow! The great Captain Phoenix refusing direct orders?" Yang smirked at him using his call sign. He smirked right back, as she pulled him into a hug ruffling his dress uniform. It was white with gold trim and his personal crest on the shoulder. The crest consists of a pair of crossed white and gold scythes. "It's about time you both got your orders and I would love nothing more than to be apart of them. Besides Roses stick together and now you get to see why I'm the Ace of the Vale Fleet."

He had sent his request to Commander Ozpin of the new VKS: Beacon for his family to join him. If he had been refused, well it wouldn't be the first time he had to be dragged to - or in a few cases from - his duty post. Then there was a knock on their door. "I'll get it." Ruby called out. She opened the door to reveal a squad of marines. Martin stood up and walked out onto the porch. The silver bars of his Captain's insignia on his collar flashed in the sunlight. The squad of marines saluted Martin when they saw it. They did not salute Ruby or Yang as they were out of uniform. He returned the salute and looked the squad leader over. He was a wolf-faunus of average height, his ears standing stiff almost as if at attention. His Sergeant Major insignia on his shoulder denoted his rank. "Can I help you Sergeant Major?" Martin asked. "We are here with orders to escort you and your family to the Beacon, sir."

Martin smiled and looked to his daughters. "You heard the SgtMaj. Go finish packing and get ready to leave." They rushed off to get their things in order. "I take it our three Hawk-fighters are already at the Beacon?" Martin asked motioning for his guest to come inside and sit down. The other members of the squad elected to remain outside. The marine did so and rather stiffly, he couldn't have sat straighter if he had tried. "You know you can relax. I'm not your direct superior." the phoenix chuckled. "What is your name? If you don't mind me asking." The wolf-faunus relaxed slightly. "Sorry, this is the first time I've dealt with a Naval officer, this will be my first space tour as well. My name is Alex Wolf. Though my friends just call me Wolf. As to your family's Hawk-fighters the Crescent Rose, Resurrection, and Ember Celica were transported this morning. Commander Ozpin also requested that you be the one to pilot our transport to the Beacon."

Martin nodded and started placing a violin in his footlocker for the move to the Beacon. Wolf's ears seem to perk up at the sight of the instrument. "You'll probably hear me and my brother playing in the mess hall when not on duty. He favors the flute." Wolf smiled and nodded. "Well, lets see if we will be able to transport my brother to his new duty post. If there is one thing he hates it's flying in a falcon-dropship." The wolf-faunus noticed Martin take out a bottle of sedatives and a syringe. "Is that going to be necessary?" He asked. Martin just smirked. "Oh definitely. Even if I'm the pilot he still freaks out." He put the bottle and syringe in his pocket. "By the way my brother Thamior is also known as Phantom." Martin chuckled at the look of shocked recognition on SgtMaj. Wolf's face. Thamior's pranks on fellow soldiers were well known throughout the Federation Fleet. Despite a reputation as a troublemaker Thamior still managed to make the rank of Captain in the Marine Corp.

Martin's reputation wasn't much cleaner than his, if anything Martin was just as troublesome. Yet he had managed to make Captain as a pilot in the Navy a month after graduating from Vale Fleet Academy. Martin thought, _"I think I'll actually enjoy this assignment. Maybe those damn nightmares will stop as well."_

While at the same time Wolf thought, _"Well so much for a normal assignment." _At that moment Ruby and Yang walked down the hall in their dress uniforms with their footlockers and headed to the door. Wolf snapped to attention and saluted them when he noticed their ranks. They retuned the salute with small smile and headed out.

_"I'm willing to bet Ruby grabbed every box of cookies she could. Her addiction to them is going to drive everyone insane." _Martin thought. He nodded at Wolf when he finally relaxed. "Come on. Let me show you how to wrangle a Phantom. You may have to do it if I'm not around. Though try so show some respect when knocking him out he is your superior after all." Martin said, following the girls out to the waiting vans with his own footlocker. "Is there anyone else that will be joining us SgtMaj?" Martin asked stepping into the first of the vans parked outside. Ruby and Yang where waiting in the other van.

"Please sir, just call me Wolf. Yes there are three others that will be joining us. 1st Lt. Weiss Schnee and 2nd Lt. Blake Belladonna. As well as Master Chief Hospital Corpsman Summer Fields." Martin nodded in reply.

"Well only if you call me Martin or Phoenix, I can say I remember 1st Lt. Schnee and 2nd Lt. Belladonna. I was their flight instructor. Though the name Fields draws a blank." Wolf nodded in response.

"I have to say I'm surprised. She may be a Marine medic and not a Navy pilot but she is the sister of Admiral Qrow Fields!" Martin blanched and looked like he might faint. Admiral Qrow Fields had been the only Faunus admiral to stay with the Human fleet when the war started. Some said he was the reason the Humans had won. Martin was inclined to agree. He had met the man once and could immediately tell Admiral Qrow was a man who would do whatever it took to stay true to his oath. The oath to maintain peace in the galaxy. He was also known to a few as the Phoenix Admiral.

"Something tells me he had a hand in all of this." Martin said. He leaned over towards the driver - a fox-faunus – and directed him to his brother's apartment. _"Please let him come with us quietly."_ Martin silently prayed. "Will the rest of your squad be joining us on the Beacon?" Martin asked.

Wolf shook his head. "Nope, just me. By the way Summer Fields is a phoenix-faunus." Martin eyes grew wide at that statement.

"To have eight phoenix-faunus in one place is rare. Now I really do believe Admiral Qrow had a hand in this." Wolf looked confused at the mention of eight phoenix-faunus. Martin held up his hand and allowed his nails to sharpen into talons and his violet eyes to shift to red. "Phoenix is not just a call sign. It is what I am. Myself, my brother Thamior, my daughters first 1st Lt. Ruby Rose and 2nd Lt. Yang Xiao Long Rose, 1st Lt. Weiss Schnee and 2nd Lt. Blake Belladonna are all phoenix-faunus. As are Major Glynda Goodwitch the EXO of the VKS: Beacon and apparently Master Chief Summer Fields as well." Martin clarified.

After another few minutes of silence Wolf asked. "So is there a Mrs. Rose in the family?

At the question Martin's eyes grew distant. "Not anymore Wolf. She passed away when our ship was attacked by a pirate frigate during the war."

Wolf just stared out the window and said, "Sorry to hear that Phoenix." Martin took a few seconds to compose himself.

"It's alright, it was years ago and I still have my girls to look out for. Besides I ended up blowing up that frigate a few minutes later." The grin on Martin's face along with his red tinged eyes sent a chill down Wolf's spine. "We are here. Lets go wrangle my brother." Martin said. He jumped out of the van and started walking over to the door to the apartment complex.

"What the hell have I gotten into?" Wolf mumbled as he followed Martin to the door.

* * *

**VKS –** Vale Kingdom Ship  
**EXO –** Executive Officer  
**CAG –** Commander of the Air Group  
**LtCmdr. –** Lieutenant Commander  
**MKS –** Mistral Kingdom Ship  
**Maj. –** Major  
**HQ –** Head Quarters  
**SgtMaj. –** Sergeant Major  
**Capt.** \- Captain  
**1st Lt.** – First Lieutenant  
**2nd Lt.** – Second Lieutenant


	6. One drugged, Three walking

**AN: Welcome back to VKS: Beacon. I'm not going to go into a big speech about our beloved Monty Oum I've already done that on Phoenix Rose. Instead, VKS along with my other two Fanfics and any others I write in the future are now dedicated to him. See you all next week in Phoenix Rose. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**VKS is now yours Monty Oum. Rest in peace.**

**I'm accepting suggestions for a mission or faction/races and disposable OCs.**

**Thanks The Atlantean King as always.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Two – One drugged and Three walking**

As Martin and the others approached the door to Thamior's apartment building he stopped them with a raised hand. "Before we go any further you need to know a few things." He looked at the marines as he said this. "First I am a prankster at heart, so is my brother. He loves to set traps, but hopefully I should be able to find them. So only step where I step and touch nothing! Second I will probably need your help to subdue him." He placed his on the pocket that held the sedatives. The squad nodded in reply. Unfortunately as the seven of them walked into the building one of the marines, a private named Griff, stepped too far to the left. The pressure pad triggered a springboard and launched him screaming like a girl. All the way back towards the waiting vehicles. He decided to wait outside for the rest of the stay there. Martin only chuckled. "I warned you guys to step only where I do. That was only the first of many traps we may find." Wolf and the two other marines groaned, Martin only smirked and continued to the stairs leading up to his brother's apartment.

* * *

**_Thamior's Room_**

Capt. Thamior "Phantom" Rose is a 40-year-old phoenix, of average height, with black hair streaked with blue, a pale complexion and a strong face with blue eyes. He is a sniper in the Marine Corp and, was just disturbed from preforming his daily maintenance on his sniper rifle by the sounds of screaming and the first of his traps going off.

"Great, sounds like Commander Ozpin really wants me to show up to work. To bad I have no intention of getting on that damn death trap called a falcon-dropship." Unfortunately for him though his brother was leading the group and he knew every trap that was in place. Thamior just continued cleaning his rifle. The name Flaming Phantom Fang was inscribed in white and blue on the barrel handguard. It did not entirely fit regulation standards but he had yet to meet a CO that complained. Especially when he was the top sniper in the Marine Corp.

He started whistling as he worked listening to the sound of shouting and traps firing. By the time he had finished the sounds had stopped. _"Maybe they decided I wasn't worth the effort?"_ Thamior thought. As he finished the thought there was a knock on his door. Sighing he opened it to reveal his smiling nieces holding a coil of rope, his smirking brother and a wolf-faunus Marine SgtMaj, who was covered in custard and looked to be suffering from trap induced PTSD.

"I would ask what you are doing here but I already know and the answer is no! I refuse to get on that death trap called a falcon!" He said trying to scowl and ignore his nieces. Though he was secretly happy about deploying with them. He never could say no to them.

Martin's smirk grew into a grin. "I was hoping you would say that Bro." Ruby and Yang proceeded to tackle Thamior and hog-tie him with the coil of rope they had brought along.

As he struggled against his bonds he glared at his family. "Betrayed by my own nieces. You know I will get you three back right?" Martin only chuckled and pulled out the sedatives.

"Sure you will brother. Before we continue let me introduce your new subordinate. This is Sergeant Major Alex Wolf, try to keep from torturing him for a few months at least." Wolf only cringed as he remembered the custard bomb that had been set off in the stairwell. It was going to take a while to clean uniform off after going through that mess.

"Good to meet you SgtMaj. Sorry it had to be under these circumstances. Hopefully a proper introduction can be done later." Thamior said from his position on the couch.

"Now that the introduction is out of the way. Time to get you to your new duty station." Martin took out the syringe and filled it with the required amount of sedatives. "See you in a few hours brother." He stuck the needle in Thamior's arm and depressed the plunger. Twenty seconds later and Thamior was out cold and snoring quietly.

"I can't believe I just watched my superior officer get hog-tied and drugged by his own family." Wolf said.

Martin smirked at him. "You'll get used to it. It may be a necessity from time to time." He walked over and picked up Thamior's sniper rifle and placed it in its case. "Yang start taking your uncle's things to the vans. Ruby take the rifle and see if you can help get our escort back to the vans as well." He said while placing Thamior's footlocker and uniform by the door.

"On it dad." Ruby said a little too enthusiastically. She ended up having a difficult time trying to wake an unconscious Sgt. by the name of Simmons. He had taken a spring-loaded boxing glove to the face and was slumped against the wall. Yang had the idea to just drag him out to the waiting vans. She was holding Thamior's dress uniform. It was navy-blue with white trim and his crest on the shoulder. It is a blue burning rose. The sounds of banging and cursing could be heard throughout the building as Sgt. Simmons woke up mid transit.

"Alright Wolf, give me a hand with him would you?" Martin asked pointing at Thamior. He then proceeded to untie him and toss his left arm over his shoulder.

"Why do I get the feeling there will never be a dull moment with the two of you around?" Wolf asked as he stepped over to take Thamior's other arm.

"Hahahaha. He went down surprisingly easy for once. I think he was secretly happy to be deploying with Ruby and Yang." Martin laughed. As they waited for the elevator to reach them Martin said. "By the way the two of them are just as prank crazy as we are." The elevator chimed and the doors opened. They walked in half carrying and half dragging Thamior into the elevator with them. They managed to make it out without further incident. All though the landlord of the building yelled something about Thamior never getting his safety deposit back. Martin and Wolf managed to get the unconscious Phantom into the waiting van and strapped him into the seat with Ruby and Yang on either side of him. Martin and Wolf then climbed into the lead van. "Ok Wolf you know where we have to go next?" Martin asked.

Wolf, still distracted by the trouble the traps had caused said, "Huh? Oh, yeah we need to go and retrieve HMCM Fields from the base hospital. Then we go and get 1st Lt. Schnee and 2nd Lt. Belladonna at Vale Fleet HQ." The driver – Sgt. Simmons - started up the van and floored it to the hospital, he was trying to finish his job quickly. If he never saw the Rose family again he wouldn't complain.

* * *

**_The Vale Fleet Base _****Hospital**

Outside the base hospital stands a woman with grey eyes, shoulder length red hair, and a face that is childlike, yet serious at the same time. 38-year-old phoenix-faunus Master Chief Hospital Corpsman Summer Fields waits for her transport to the VKS: Beacon. She is dressed in a white and red lab coat with a red blooming rose on the shoulder. The eagle and bars of her rank on her collar flashed in the sun. The lead van that was going to take her to the Vale Space Dock pulled up to the curb and the doors opened and out stepped a Naval Squadron Captain and the SgtMaj. in charge of the escort. They froze and snapped to attention saluting her. "Master Chief Hospital Corpsman Ma'am!" they said in unison. Summer's rank as Master Chief Hospital Corpsman places her on par with a Vice Admiral. She hated it and was never one for protocol. Although the Captain's eyes were not on her rank insignia, he was looking her dead in the eyes. As if there was something in them that could tell him something about her.

Summer on the other hand could see a brightness in his eyes that was pushing back against a deep sadness. It told her that he would do everything he could to keep friends and family safe. Whatever caused that sadness to be there would never happen again. Summer was sure of that. That light also said he was a little mischievous. Summer returned the salute and looked them over. The Sergeant Major's uniform was filthy almost as if he had just fought a war with custard bombs. The Captain was the first to break the awkward silence. "Do you need a hand with you locker Ma'am?" He asked.

She smirked and shook her head. "No thank you Captain I can manage." She popped open the hatch and stowed her locker in the back. "Before we head out though let's get one thing straight. I did not get this rank to be saluted every five feet. It may be against protocol but from here on out call me Summer or Doctor Fields if you can't manage that." The look of shock the two men gave each other brought a smile to her face.

As the three of them climbed into the van the Captain was the first to regain his composure, that mischievous gleam was in his eyes. "If that's the case Summer. Then you can call me Martin or Phoenix if you can't manage that." By looking into Summer's eyes and not seeing her rank Martin had been able to learn a little about her as a person. He was captivated by what her eyes had told him. Summer Fields was the kind of person who would be first in line to help someone if they needed it. She would never take the easy road and she had a drive to live life to the fullest. That last quality was what captivated him the most.

Summer let a light smile show as she looked at Martin. _"Well played Martin. It seems I've finally met someone who sees me as a person instead of seeing my rank."_ She thought. Summer could care less about her rank. She wasn't a Master Chief Hospital Corpsman because she was good at her job, but because she cared enough to help soldiers who needed it. If there was one thing she wanted in life it was to be noticed not because of her rank, but because of the kind of person she was. _"Why does his name and call sign sound familiar?"_ She leaned back in her seat and looked at the SgtMaj. "So SgtMaj. What is our next stop?"

Wolf had been keeping an eye on his new friend Phoenix. Martin hadn't taken his eyes off of Summer since they had gotten in the van. He looked like a love struck puppy._ "Well I know the military life, after the pirate attack he must have stayed single and refused to let others get close again. Looks like he finally found someone he would be willing to let in. Good for you Phoenix, now you just need to man up and talk to her outside of professional situation."_ Wolf thought. Summer's question pulled him from his thoughts. "Please Doctor Fields, just call me Wolf. We need to go and retrieve 1st Lt. Weiss Schnee and 2nd Lt. Blake Belladonna from Fleet HQ. Then we head to the VKS: Beacon."

She nodded and pulled out her data pad. It was always a good idea to read up on people you would be working with for the foreseeable future. Her eyes widened as she realized why she recognized the name Martin and the call sign Phoenix. The person sitting beside her was a hero from the battle of the MKS: Temple. _"Oh, well at least I won't be bored with him around." _Most of Martin's past was either covered in black ink or extremely vague.

The only thing she could read was that he was indeed a Phoenix. The reports of insubordination and troublemaking, also that he had turned down two recent promotions to the rank of Major. At the bottom of the page it said that he had lost his wife in a pirate attack a few years back during the Faunus Insurrection. After that he had stayed planet side teaching at the academy to raise his daughters. Now that they were deploying with him he had no reason to stay on Vale. _"Well that explains the depression I saw in his eyes. Maybe this tour is what he needs to get his spirit back. Who knows I'll probably get to find out why his reputation labels him a troublemaker as well."_ Summer thought with a smile. She had no idea what she was getting into. _"I'm willing to bet the rest of his family are riding in the other van. It is strange that so many phoenix will be on board VKS: Beacon. I wonder what my brother has planned?"_

* * *

**Ruby and Yang**

"So Rubes what are the chances dad will open up to the HMCM?" Yang asked. She had noticed the look that had been in his eyes when he saw her, a spark that had been absent for a long time.

Ruby had a smile on her face as she devoured her cookie supply. She paused mid cookie and replied. "They look pretty good. It's nice to see that look again. Hasn't been the same since mom." They both drifted off in thought about that ill-fated tour. After the pirate attack Martin took up a job as a flight instructor at the Fleet Academy. He was never quite the same after that. They had tried to get him to go out and find someone but it seemed that he had developed a shell that only his family could get through.

Now it seemed he found someone - other than Ruby, Yang, and Thamior - that might be able to melt that shell. Thamior shifted in his sleep between the sisters as they started planning ways to get Martin and Summer together. Needless to say the plans ranged from impractical to flat out insane. The look that Ruby had been referring to was his drive to live life to the fullest. Martin had entered a deep depression when their mother had died. His drive to experience life had darkened. It seemed that the appearance of one Dr. Fields had brought that light back. If she could bring their father out of his depression and make him happy, then they would do everything they could to bring them together. The convoy of vans took off down the road to the Vale Fleet HQ to retrieve the last of the travelers. The driver shared a grin with his squad mate in seat beside him. The nightmare of the last few hours would soon be over. They couldn't wait for it to end.

* * *

**_Vale Fleet Head Quarters_**

1st Lt. Weiss Schnee and 2nd Lt. Blake Belladonna are standing on the steps of the Vale Fleet HQ discussing their first duty assignment. Weiss was in her dress uniform it was white with a light blue trim. The bar of her rank shined on her collar and her crest - a snowflake - on her left shoulder.

Blake was dressed similarly though her uniform was black with white trim. A belladonna flower was on her left shoulder. "So Weiss any idea who will be deploying with us?" Blake asked her white clad counterpart.

"Not really, for some reason the deployment orders for the VKS: Beacon have been kept rather quiet." Weiss thought back to her classes. She knew that Ruby and Yang had graduated with them and that Martin and Thamior no longer had a reason to stay here. Maybe they would be deploying as well. The four girls had met during the academy and after some initial difficulties slowly became friends. Their classmates had dubbed them un-officially RWBY squadron. The two vans that were taking them to the Vale Space Dock pulled up to the sidewalk both the drivers seemed agitated. The white and black Lieutenants found out why when the doors of the vans opened. Martin Rose stepped out onto the sidewalk accompanied by Wolf and Summer. The pair froze they hadn't expected to see him again so soon after graduation or the fact that the Corpsman equivalent of a Vice Admiral was with him.

After shaking off the shock they snapped him and Summer a salute that was promptly returned. After the formalities were dealt with Martin broke the silence. "I take it you were not expecting to see me again?" He asked with a laugh.

Blake found her voice first. "More or less Captain."

Martin raised an eyebrow asked, "What did I say about my rank?"

Weiss finally found her voice and spoke up. "Only use it when in the cockpit otherwise stick to the call sign or your name." Martin smiled slightly he glad to see that at least that much of his lessons had stuck with the pair.

"Phoenix we should be heading out or we'll miss our window to rendezvous with the Beacon." Wolf interrupted. Martin walked over to the back of the second van and opened the hatch to make room for the Weiss and Blake's footlockers. When he turned to give them a hand they both refused. He wasn't going to get them to ignore all of the protocols. No matter how much they annoyed him.

"Everyone ready to get this show on the road?" Summer asked. The group nodded in reply. As the pair moved to the second van Summer called out placing a hand on Martin's shoulder. "I'm the same as your old instructor here when it comes to protocol. Stick with either Summer or Doctor Fields." The pair noticed the change in their former instructor's eyes and glanced at each other before climbing into the van.

* * *

**RWBY Squadron**

When the door shut the first thing that greeted the White and Black duo was the sight of Thamior passed out between Ruby and Yang. "Hey there Princess, Kitten." Yang said referring to Blake's heritage as a feline and phoenix-faunus as well as Weiss' somewhat aloof personality. They glared at Yang both hating the nicknames she had given them at the Academy.

"H-hey W-Weiss. S-so this was a little unexpected." Ruby stuttered from her seat, minus her cookie supply, which she had finished on the way from the hospital. While at Vale Fleet Academy she had developed a bit of a crush towards her white haired friend. Of course it was blindingly obvious to everyone who knew her.

That is except for Weiss. "I'll say, I wonder what is up with the secrecy for the Beacon?" Weiss mused.

Yang shrugged as she replied, "As long as we see some action and we can stick with dad I don't really care."

Blake smirked and looked out the window before replying. "Yang you know what your dad says about a tour. It's ninety percent boredom and ten percent action." Thamior shifted in his sleep most likely having a nightmare about a falcon-dropship.

"So what's the story with your uncle?" Weiss asked nodding towards the blue haired phoenix. They had met him once before during a Naval banquet at the Vale Fleet HQ.

Ruby held back laugh as she replied, "He has a fear of flying in falcon-dropships. The odd thing is that it only hits him if he is just using it for transport. If it's going into combat he's perfectly fine."

As Ruby's laughter took hold Yang took over smiling as well. "We had to drug him. Otherwise we would have had to fight to get him to come with us." Blake and Weiss shared a look of disbelief.

Weiss was thinking about the look she had seen in Martin's eyes when Dr. Fields placed her hand on his shoulder. She decided to ask the Ruby and Yang about it seeing as they knew him best. "Any idea what the look in Martin's eyes meant? I never noticed it when he was teaching."

Blake was interested as well. It wasn't everyday you got the chance to deploy with your former instructor. "Martin never really told us much about his career. Is there anything we need to know about him? " Blake asked.

Ruby and Yang quieted a bit and looked at each other. "Might as well they may learn about it soon enough anyway." Yang said. They spent the rest of the trip to the Vale Space Dock filling their wing mates in on some of past of the Ace of Vale.

* * *

**Martin and Summer**

Martin was deep in thought trying to figure out what Admiral Qrow's plans were. He was also trying to ignore the thoughts he was having of the woman sitting next him. Sure she had the same feelings about protocol as him, and from their first encounter he could tell she had a great personality. _"Who are you kidding; Summer Fields is way out of your league."_

Summer's voice pulled him from his daydreaming. "So Martin, I take it your daughters and brother are in the other van?" she asked.

Martin blinked clearing his thoughts. "Yes they are though my brother won't be coherent for at least another two hours."

Summer tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Martin blinked and thought,_ "God that look on her face is adorable."_ Then he replied. "We had to drug him in order to get him to deploy. He has a fear of falcon-dropships that only allows him to be on one if it's going into combat." He took the vial of sedatives from his pocket and passed them to Summer.

Her jaw almost hit the floor when she looked at the remaining fluids. The vial was almost empty. "Are you sure he isn't dead?!" She asked in disbelief.

Martin shrugged his shoulders. "That was only half the amount I normally have to give him." He pulled a second unused vial from his other pocket and passed it to her. "He has an amazing resistance to the stuff. In fact I'm surprised he's never gotten addicted to it."

Summer just shook her head as she said. "I hope you both sent some of your ashes to the Beacon so you can revive on board. If half the things I've read today are true I'll need to get a room set up just for you and Capt. Rose."

Martin chuckled before replying. "As a matter of fact we did. Ruby and Yang's ashes are there as well. I assume Blake and Weiss also sent theirs."

Summer nodded she would almost be regretting the assignment if it weren't for Martin's personality. _"He hides that depression pretty well. I'll have to see if I can make him see that life still has plenty more he needs to see."_ she thought.

Wolf decided to join in on the conversation at that point. "If you had been with us when we retrieved Phantom your lab coat would not be as clean as it is now." The three new shipmates spent the rest of the ride to the Vale Spaceport chatting and generally just getting to know each. Wolf was silently plotting ways to get the two phoenix sitting in front of him to just outright say their feelings. They had only just met but Wolf could smell the pheromones those two were putting off.

Apparently love at first sight was actually a thing. Now he was stuck with two people who were trying to maintain a strictly business relationship. Though Martin was certainly attracted to Dr. Fields, he was going against his aversion to protocol and trying to keep it strictly business. That needed to change fast if his blonde haired friend was going to change for the better. Wolf could tell with Summer it would be a lot easier. Her scent was more of genuine interest rather than outright attraction. Attraction was only a step above interest and after attraction was…well if it got to that point then good for them. Wolf planned to talk to Ruby and Yang the first chance he had to see about getting the two of them together when he had the chance. If they succeeded then Martin and Summer would be able to spend the tour of duty enjoying each others company.

"Guess all semblance of protocol has already been jettisoned. The tour hasn't even started yet," he grumbled. Martin and Summer just looked at him. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about some things." He answered the questioning look.

* * *

**Vale Space Dock**

"Ok everybody out." Martin said as he went to the aviation official to make sure their falcon was cleared for takeoff. As Yang and Ruby stepped out they snapped a salute to Summer more from habit than protocol. They had heard what she had told Martin about her dislike of it. Summer smiled lightly and returned the salute. She had read their files as well as Martin's. Ruby Rose graduated top of her class at the rank of 1st Lt. and had shown to be as good a pilot as her father. Yang Xiao Long Rose graduated fourth of her class at the rank of 2nd Lt. almost as capable a pilot as her sister. A shout from Martin who was over at the aviation desk interrupted her thoughts. "What do you mean our falcon is not air worthy?!"

* * *

**1st Lt. **\- First Lieutenant  
**2nd Lt. **\- Second Lieutenant  
**Capt. **– Captain  
**CO **– Commanding Officer  
**PTSD **– Post Traumatic Stress Disorder  
**SgtMaj. **– Sergeant Major  
**Sgt.** – Sergeant  
**HQ **– Head Quarters  
**VKS **– Vale Kingdom Ship  
**HMCM.** – Master Chief Hospital Corpsman  
**MKS **– Mistral Kingdom Ship


	7. The Pilot and The Flight

**AN: Hey everyone welcome back. Sorry about the delay the weather has completely ruined my schedule. So as you have probably figured out two pairings WhiteRose and the other is WhiteFlame. Ruby and Weiss, Martin and Summer. The last two planned pairings will be more subtle. Bumblebee and PurplePhantom. Blake and Yang, Thamior and Glynda. I am open to suggestions for others as well. To help distinguish between Martin and Thamior's ranks if Thamior is being talked about his rank will be abbreviated and Martin's will be written out. Other than that bit of info that is all. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**Thanks as always The Atlantean King.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Three – The Scout and the Flight  
**

**Vale Space Dock**

Martin was not in the best of moods. "You're telling me the falcon that was sent can't make the return trip?!" he asked the now nervous aviation official. "Yes sir. The repairs could take a day or two at the least."

Martin's left eye twitched as he said. "We don't have days! Our window to rendezvous with the VKS: Beacon is only a few hours if we are lucky!"

The aviation official took a step back before replying. "If it helps Captain, the Beacon has already been informed they will send another falcon to retrieve you. It should be here in time to make your deployment." Martin sighed and walked back to his shipmates.

After Thamior had been carried to a seat and their belongings dropped off the remaining Marines floored it back to their barracks. Martin swore they had smiles plastered on their faces. He pulled an old pocket watch from his dress jacket and checked the time; it read 1:00pm. "I hope we can get to the Beacon before Thamior wakes up." From his experience they had about two hours before the sedatives wore off. He didn't want to even think about how Thamior would react to waking up mid flight.

* * *

**VKS: Beacon Bridge**

LtCmdr. Oobleck was at his station when the message came from the Vale Space Dock. "Commander Ozpin. We just received a message from the Vale Space Dock."

Ozpin had just returned to the bridge after his conversation with Glynda. "What did they say LtCmdr?" He asked.

LtCmdr. Oobleck passed the report to Ozpin. "The falcon that we sent to retrieve our new crewmembers can't make the return trip."

Ozpin sighed and tapped his communicator. "Then I guess we should send 1st Lt. Lazarus to make up for lost time." The other bridge officer's winced wondering just how the wild card scout would react to the new CAG. Martin's dislike of protocol did not include flight protocol. Flight protocol was the only thing besides respect for the uniform that he upheld.

* * *

**VKS: Beacon Launch Bay**

Malcolm "Frost" Lazarus was repairing one of the floodlights of his falcon that the deck crew had been putting off. The lights were not standard on a falcon-dropship, but a mission he was on had gone wrong thanks to low visibility. Frost had added the lights to make sure it never happened again.

"I can't believe this flood light broke again. This is the second one this month." Frost grumbled as he worked on his beloved craft. It was armed to the teeth with four dust-particle cannons on the wing tips and a gatling cannon on the nose. Frost preferred to use a mix of fire and lightning dust to power them. While this cut his supply it always paid to have multiple choices for attack. He had also added a single missile tube to the underside of his falcon. It was loaded with a single cryogenic bomb. The last time he had to use it was during an attack on one of the Faunus controlled worlds. The ground troops that had been in the blast only felt the cold and then nothing else. The blue-black paint job on the bird faded to a dark blue as it moved to the tips of the wings ending in light blue at the tips. Chief Petty Officer Cardin Winchester winced and picked up his pace as he went past the irritated pilot. His deck crew had planned to fix the busted light later that day but Frost had a tendency to want his bird perfect no matter the occasion and had opted to do the repair himself.

Commander Ozpin's voice came over Frost's communicator that was clipped onto his collar. "1st Lt. Lazarus get your falcon ready to launch. You're going to be retrieving our new CAG and the other new crew members from Vale."

Frost sighed he had seen the falcon that was sent and figured it wouldn't be coming back. He hadn't figured on being the one sent to get the crewmembers though. "Aye, sir" Frost grumbled. This was going to cut into his time on working with the thrusters of his falcon. They weren't giving the exact amount of power he wanted. Grumbling about the order to retrieve the crew, Frost picked up his tools and started to head to his quarters to change into his flight gear. Frost climbed up the ramp of his falcon and into the cockpit. He pressed the control to close the ramp and checked the indicator for a tight seal. Tapped the controls on the console and felt his pride and joy come to life beneath him. "This is falcon three-seven-nine. Call sign Frost to Beacon actual I'm ready to launch." Frost sighed he could feel the smirk Ozpin was making through the coms of his falcon.

"This is Beacon Actual. Good luck Frost and go easy on our new crew." Frost shook his head as he tossed his flight helmet into the empty co-pilot seat next to him.

_"No need for it right? Not like I'm going into combat,"_ He thought. He pulled the throttle and the falcon jumped through the launch bay doors and started the flight to the Space Dock.

* * *

**Vale Space Dock**

Martin winced when he noticed the falcon that was heading towards the Space Dock. The pilot had dropped to the tree line just out of radar range and was not using a standard flight path. He glanced at the air defense system that was placed around the landing strip. "I hope the pilot is at least wearing their full flight gear. Whoever they are their lucky they were expected." Martin said. When the falcon landed and came to a stop he looked at his new friends. "Ok everyone get it in gear looks like our ride is here." Now that Martin had a better view of the bird he noticed it was painted from blue-black to light blue and had a set of floodlights. As well as a few other non-standard attachments to the bird.

Ruby walked up next to him and whispered "Chew whoever it is out about the flight path after we get to the Beacon. Your not their superior yet dad." The cargo ramp dropped to reveal an Arctic Wolf faunus leaning against the bulkhead. His ears were white at the base and darkened to a blue tint at the tips.

"So are you guys going to just stand around or do you actually want to get to ship on time?" the faunus asked.

Martin grabbed his locker and brought it into the cargo hold. "Normally you're supposed to salute your superiors but I'll let it slide for now."

Frost looked at Martin's collar and blinked. "Sorry, Captain."

Martin chuckled as he helped Wolf with Thamior's locker. "No need to apologize I don't care for personal protocol." Then he frowned slightly. The steel in his voice surprised even him. "But in the event we were to be shot down for violating the flight plan, I would personally hunt you down from beyond the grave and make your life a miserable thing to behold. Do you get me soldier?"

Frost arched an eyebrow "Yes sir."

Martin smirked a bit. "One more thing just call me Phoenix or Martin when possible."

Frost slipped on his helmet and secured the locking collar. "You got it Phoenix." Martin strapped Thamior into his seat in the cargo hold and checked his pocket watch. They had about and hour before Thamior would start to wake up. Ruby and Yang were just finishing stowing their gear. "So Phoenix what's the deal with sleeper?" Frost asked from the pilot seat as Martin took the co-pilot seat.

Martin shook his head and replied. "Don't worry about him for now. Just pray he doesn't wake up mid flight." Martin thought to himself as he strapped into the seat. _"Great job Martin not more than a few hours back and your already locking horns with the crew."_ Martin closed his eyes praying they would make it before Thamior woke up. He felt the falcon spring to life and hoped his life back aboard ship would be an enjoyable one.

Ruby poked her head into the cockpit. "Hey dad, uncle Thamior is starting to wake up."

Martin's eyes snapped open as Thamior shouted. "GOD DAMN IT LET ME OFF THIS THING!"

As soon as the first words left Thamior's mouth Martin started removing his restraints. "Are you out of your fucking mind Phoenix?! We are taking off! Deal with him when we reach the Beacon!" Frost shouted.

Martin glared at him "If I don't deal with him right now we might not make it to the Beacon! Now do your job and get us there. I need to go do mine." The irony of his lack of flight protocol wasn't lost on Martin. Sometimes the rulebook had to be tossed out the window though.

When he made his was to the cargo hold he was met by the sight of Thamior thrashing like a madman trying to undo his restraining harness. "Summer do you still have those sedatives I gave you?"

She shook her head and looked at the broken vial on the cargo bay floor. "Sorry Martin I tried to put him back under but his thrashing knocked the vial out of my hands." Thamior's struggling was starting to increase.

Which was surprising considering the harness was as tight as it could go. "Phoenix what do we do now? We can't leave him like this. It'll be at least an hour before we even make contact with Beacon." Wolf asked.

Martin responded by cracking his knuckles and speaking calmly. "Capt. Thamior Rose, look at me. Don't look around you just look at me." When Thamior's terror filled eyes met Martin's he blindsided him with a right hook to the jaw. Thamior's eyes rolled back as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The rest of the cargo bay's occupants took a few moments to register what had happened. "What the hell was that for?" Yang exclaimed.

Martin felt the shift in his weight as the falcon left the atmosphere of Vale. He started climbing back towards the cockpit as he replied. "I only bought us thirty minutes at most strap yourselves in tight. We need to move fast."

"So Mr. Flight Protocol. Were you able to deal with mister insanity back there?" Frost asked.

Martin ignored the sarcasm and replied as he strapped himself into the pilots seat. "For now at least. Get in touch with Beacon and get us cleared for a combat landing. I've bought us thirty minutes at most."

Frost just looked at him in disbelief. "You want me to get us cleared for a combat landing?"

Martin sighed and placed his head in his hands. "Did I ask for an echo? Yes get us cleared for a combat landing."

Frost reached over and keyed the coms system to contact the VKS: Beacon. "Beacon Actual this is falcon three-seven-nine requesting clearance for a combat landing. Over." There was a short delay as the transmission was sent.

* * *

**VKS: Beacon Bridge**

As falcon three-seven-nine appeared on the Beacon's DRADIS it's transmission broadcasted on the bridge. "Beacon Actual this is falcon three-seven-nine requesting clearance for a combat landing. Over." Glynda looked at Ozpin and then at the DRADIS.

The tactical officer LtCmdr Peter Port spoke up. "Commander at the speed they're going they'll be here in approximately twenty-nine minutes. They don't have enough time to decelerate for a normal landing."

Maj. Goodwitch had heard enough; a combat landing should be unnecessary. "Falcon three-seven-nine you are not clear for landing. Repeat you are not clear, break off your approach!"

A second voice different from the first replied. "Beacon Actual this is Captain Martin Rose call sign Phoenix. If you do not clear us I cannot guarantee that everyone aboard this falcon will be unharmed." Ozpin had been standing nearby and looked at the DRADIS. They had about fifteen minutes before the falcon would reach the Beacon.

"What makes you say that Captain?" Ozpin asked calmly.

"Beacon Actual, Capt. Rose woke from his nap early." There was a sound of a fight breaking out then the transmission was cut.

"Falcon three-seven-nine come in. Falcon three-seven-nine respond. Commander Ozpin, I can't re-establish contact." LtCmdr. Peach, the communications officer, said worriedly.

* * *

**VKS** – Vale Kingdom Ship  
**CAG** – Commander of the Air Group  
**LtCmdr** – Lieutenant Commander  
**Cmdr** – Commander  
**DRADIS **\- Direction Range and Distance  
**Maj. **– Major  
**Capt.** – Captain  
**1st Lt **– First Lieutenant


	8. Mission Breifing

**AN: welcome back everyone. I really need an exorcist because the life demon won't let me stick to my publishing schedule. Anyway that's enough about me. The mission briefing and welcoming committee will be dealt with this chapter then the fun can really begin. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**I am always accepting faction/races, mission idea, or disposable OCs.**

**As always thank you TheAtlanteanKing for your help.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Mission Briefing**

"Get the port landing bay cleared and set condition yellow throughout the ship. Consider them clear for a combat landing." Commander Ozpin said calmly. The sounds of the ship wide warning sirens filled the VKS: Beacon and the voice of the ship's AI – named Penny – repeated the Commander's message to clear the portside landing bay. "Send for a medical team to head to the landing bay as well." Ozpin said. This was not how he had planned to get his ship ready for it's maiden voyage. Unfortunately things were only going to get worse before they got better.

LtCmdr. Peach's eyes widened as she spoke up. "Commander we just received a request for docking clearance from a transport from the space-dock. The pilot says he has Admiral Field on board!" Ozpin cursed under his breath Admiral Qrow Field couldn't have decided to arrive at a worse time. Especially since the portside landing bay was the only one with space left to hold the two approaching craft.

As soon as Maj. Goodwitch heard the message from LtCmdr. Peach she tapped her communicator. "I need a security team at the portside landing bay ASAP!"

As she turned to leave the bridge and meet the team at the landing bay Ozpin's voice played over the ship's com system. "Belay that order!" He said sternly. Then he walked over to Glynda so that the other bridge officers wouldn't have to hear him. "A security team is not necessary." he said. Ozpin's normally calm voice had a slight tremor in it giving a hint to Glynda that the stress of the last few minutes was getting to him.

If Martin considered the passengers of that falcon as friends or family – and Ozpin knew he did – then Ace of Vale would protect them even from other military personnel. That was a scene the Commander of the Beacon did not need to have on board his ship. His voice softened slightly as he continued. "Captain Rose is only doing what he thinks he needs to in order to get everyone here safely. If he thinks a combat landing is needed then it is."

Unfortunately for Ozpin the security of the Beacon was her top priority and she wasn't going to back down so easily even if Ozpin was her superior. "Commander do I need to remind you that Admiral Field is also approaching the port landing bay and we can't communicate with Frost's falcon? Let me take a team down there, Sir." Ozpin sighed she had a point.

If Admiral Field hadn't been on his way a security team wouldn't have been entirely necessary and an incident could probably have been avoided. Protocol unfortunately dictated that a security team was a necessity. "Fine Major, but if your team even twitches in a way that Captain Rose does not like, what may follow will be on your head." She simply snapped a salute and left the bridge. Ozpin turned back to the DRADIS screen and sighed thinking. _"I get the feeling Martin and Glynda will be at each other's throats for a while before they get along."_

* * *

**_Aboard Blizzard_**

While things were getting tense on the bridge of the VKS: Beacon things were even more hectic aboard Falcon Three-Seven-Nine - codenamed Blizzard - as Summer, RWBY Squadron and Wolf tried to keep Thamior restrained. Unfortunately for them it was going to take more than the six of them to keep the panicking phoenix-faunus pinned down. Martin's sucker punch didn't keep him down as long as he had hoped it would. The first thing that was broken during the fight was the coms relay so of course they now had no way to get in touch with the Beacon. The sounds of the scuffle coming from the cargo hold could be heard clearly in the cockpit of the falcon. Martin had 1st Lt. Frost pushing Blizzard as fast as it could go.

Frost was starting to get worried as they approached the landing bay. "Phoenix at this speed we can't make a combat landing without doing some damage or getting someone hurt!" He said.

After a few more seconds of listening to the fighting Martin had enough. "Frost give me full flight control and go help the others get my brother back into his harness." Frost looked at him a refusal on the tip of his tongue but he froze. Martin's demeanor had changed and his eyes were crimson.

The man sitting next to Frost was not the Captain he had met only an hour before he was now looking at the Ace of Vale. "If there is so much as a scratch you're fixing it." He said then he made his way to the cargo bay to help restrain the panicking marine. Phoenix just nodded as he took control of the falcon.

_"Now lets see what this baby can do."_ Martin thought as he tapped a few commands to divert the power from some of the unnecessary systems to the engines. Blizzard jumped forward as it accelerated past the red line. Then the falcon's short range DRADIS picked up another approaching falcon. The bird was on the same approach as he was. "Well this is going to get interesting." Martin mumbled. Then pulled back the control yoke and Blizzard's nose rose a few degrees.

"What the hell are you doing up there?!" Frost's shout reached Martin's ears. He was currently finishing strapping in a finally restrained Capt. Rose. Martin's flying wasn't making it easy to strap in the dead weight. Martin's reply that came back didn't sit well with Frost.

"Everyone buckle up! I need to do a bit of fancy flying! We've got another bird on the same approach!" At the shout the group scrambled to strap in. Frost heard a soft chuckle come from Ruby who was strapped in across from him. She had a bad habit of flying just like their current pilot. "You guys are in for a treat." She said chuckling.

They felt the change in gravity as Martin forced Blizzard to pass over the other falcon. Thankfully they couldn't see Martin wince as they narrowly avoided colliding with the other on coming falcon. He was definitely going to get hell for that close call. Then gravity shifted again as Martin angled the nose down and continued towards the landing bay at full speed. As they entered the bay Martin quickly located a clear landing spot and immediately cut the engines. Letting the remaining momentum of the speeding falcon carry them the rest of the way to the spot. Against all logic Martin's little stunt landed the falcon almost perfectly in the spot. The only thing wrong was the dent he had put in the deck plating when it skidded to a stop. The now motion sick passengers could hear the laughter from the cockpit along with the motto of the pilot's of the Vale Fleet. "Hahaha! I'm like a leaf on the wind watch how I soar!"

* * *

**_Portside Landing bay_**

Maj. Goodwitch was furious she had just witnessed the little bit of flying. It was bad enough the pilot - who she figured had to be Captain Rose - had forced a combat landing. They even cut off the approach of Admiral Field's falcon almost colliding with it. Before the cargo ramp opened she had her team surround the ramp. "Don't shoot unless ordered." she told the security team. As the ramp slid open the hogtied form of Capt. Rose rolled down the ramp and Phoenix stood at the top. He noticed the five firearms now pointed at him.

Thamior had calmed down enough to regain his senses at that point and noticed what was going on and who was in charge. "Maj. Goodwitch I assume? If I were you I would tell your men to lower their weapons." He glanced up at his brother and could see the way his right arm was positioned. His hand was resting on the sidearm he had tucked under his dress coat in the small of his back. He wouldn't shoot to kill, at that range he could just shoot the firearms from their hands.

Glynda just raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to give me an order Capt. or is that a suggestion?" She asked sternly. Thamior winced he was trying to defuse the situation. Martin's job was to get the new crew to the Beacon safely. They had not been formally welcomed aboard and five loaded weapons were definitely a threat. As far as Martin was concerned he was just doing his job.

Then it was Martin's turn to speak. "Major, I would do as my brother suggested. Think about what those weapons are pointed at and where we are." The next few seconds would decide what happened. "You are a phoenix-faunus. You know what happens when we die. If one of us died here the flames of the revival fire would set off the fuel and ammunition in this landing bay." As Martin was speaking the remainder of the passengers on Blizzard had made their way past him and off to the side of the falcon out of the line of fire.

"We would be lucky if we only lost the ship. Most likely the space-dock would go up as well. Then take into account the radiation from the reactors going critical and the debris that would rain down onto the planet." Glynda began to feel a little unsure of herself as she thought about what Martin was saying as he went on. "If you want to be responsible for a death toll in the tens of thousands then so be it. But I will be damned if it happens, decide quickly Major Goodwitch."

Summer had seen the pistol Martin's hand rested on. _"Damn it Phoenix. You and I are going to have a long talk about dealing with people. A threat is not how you defuse a situation!"_ She thought. Then she noticed the other falcon had landed and was lowering its cargo ramp. While Martin had been speaking the second falcon had landed behind the security team and the ramp had lowered.

"What the hell is going on here?!" a voice said sternly from the ramp. Martin had been so focused on the team that he failed to notice the approach of Admiral Qrow Field.

The call snapped Captain Rose out of the stare down he was having with Maj. Goodwitch. When he noticed the man he snapped to attention. "Admiral on deck!" Martin called out.

The others snapped to attention as well, unfortunately one of the security team let go of his sidearm when he snapped his salute. Thamior quickly pushed off the ramp and slid under the falling pistol letting it land on his chest. He proceeded to berate the hapless marine. "You damn fool! Never let a firearm hit the floor! What are you trying to do kill someone?!"

Qrow Field just shook his head slightly after returning the salute. "At ease everyone. Major, stand down no harm has been done." As the formalities were being dealt with and the situation defused

Commander Ozpin walked up to the group. He saluted Admiral Field. "Welcome aboard the Beacon, sir. Sorry you had to witness that display." He silently glared at Martin and Glynda.

Qrow waved off the concern. "It's fine Commander. Though I do believe you still have some crew that need to be formally welcomed aboard and briefed about their mission."

Ozpin nodded and turned to leave "We can do this properly in my ready-room. Now that everyone is here."

* * *

**_Ozpin's ready-room_**

After RWBY squadron had been formerly welcomed aboard they we're shown to they're quarters. Wolf and Frost went their separate ways as well. Frost to see about fixing the com relay of his flacon and Wolf to see what the mess hall had to offer. The only ones in the ready room were Martin, Summer, Thamior, Qrow and Ozpin. The other officers along with the rest of the crew had been briefed a few days earlier.

"As you obviously know this is a warship. But warfare is not the main point of our mission. Our goal will be to explore parts of our galaxy alongside the other three Kingdoms of the Alliance." As Ozpin was speaking he pulled up a stellar map of four quadrants of the Remnant Galaxy on the display monitor in his ready room. He motioned toward the bottom quadrant. "We will be exploring the Beta Quadrant. The other three kingdoms in the alliance will be exploring the Sigma, Alpha, and Gamma quadrants. The reason we are using a warship instead of a science vessel is for safety." Ozpin nodded towards Qrow who then took the reigns of the briefing.

"This ship is a new classification called a Paladin-class and was designed with the help of Schnee Aerospace Corporation to have the firepower and defense of a heavy-cruiser. The maneuverability of a battleship and the research capabilities of a science vessel, so consider the VKS: Beacon to be three ships rolled into one." Qrow said as he dismissed the stellar map and called up the blueprints of the VKS: Beacon.

Martin spoke up confirming what he had already guessed. "Excuse me Admiral, but it sounds like you are sending a warship refitted as a science vessel because you would rather risk one vessel instead of a possible three or four." The room was silent for a few moments.

Qrow nodded before replying. "That's correct Captain." Then he continued on to explain. "This ship was developed to last in deep space for years at a time without support. You will not be expected to return to Alliance controlled space for extended periods. So this ship was designed to have the comforts of science vessel as well as the defense of a heavy-cruiser in case of attack."

He dismissed the blueprints and called up an image of frigate. This one painted black with red in the form of flames. "You will still be expected to protect the Kingdom Alliance and any allies you make from pirates or any other threats you encounter that is why the Beacon is a warship and a science vessel." Summer, Qrow, and Ozpin noticed Martin's lilac eyes turn crimson and his posture tensed. The ship was a frigate from the Crimson Flame pirate fleet. The same fleet of pirates that was responsible for killing his wife during the Faunus Rebellion. "We do know that some of the Crimson Flame pirates do operate in the Beta Quadrant that is why we kept the official orders of the VKS: Beacon secret we didn't want word to reach them about this ship. Your secondary orders are to investigate why the Crimson Flame are there and destroy them if necessary. That is all. Good luck and good hunting." As Ozpin, Summer and Thamior left the ready-room Martin and Qrow remained behind.

Martin's hands were clenched his talons digging into his palms drawing blood. He was staring at the image of the pirate frigate. Then he looked at Qrow. "Can I speak freely, sir?" Martin asked. Qrow just nodded in reply. "Why did you let Commander Ozpin accept me onto the Beacon?" Qrow just smiled knowingly.

"I read the report from the battle of the MKS: Temple. Some of the SAC engineers still say that the flying maneuvers you pulled off during that fight shouldn't have been physically possible. I would be lying if I said my reasons for you being on this ship weren't selfish. I want the best protecting my sister on this mission. Summer is all the family I have left. You and your brother are by all accounts the best in the fleet. I get the feeling your daughters are just as good." Qrow said candidly. He was not finished however. "I also know that you want nothing more than to wipeout the Crimson Flame for what they did to you. Now you have that chance but only on one condition."

Martin turned fully so he was facing the Admiral. "What is the condition?" He asked.

"There is more to life than vengeance. You live for that vengeance right now and you live for your family. When your vengeance is sated live for you family and live for yourself again." Martin wasn't sure if he could live up to that condition. Qrow was not done though. "I'm also not a fool, I saw the way you looked at my sister when you both walked in here. If you wish to pursue her then I won't stop you, of course you'll have to get her to warm up to you if she hasn't already. However if I find out you did something that hurt her I'll make your life a living hell." There was smile on Qrow's face as he finished. He knew Martin wouldn't hurt her; if what he had witnessed earlier was anything to go by Captain Rose would tear someone apart if he thought they were a threat. As far as Qrow was concerned she was in safe hands. He held out a hand in friendship and to seal the deal.

Martin took the hand and shook it firmly. "You have my word she will be safe and I will try to live my life again." He then snapped a salute. "Now if you'll excuse me sir. Unless protocol has changed I have to submit to the senior medical officer for a medical examination." Qrow returned the salute with a chuckle and they both parted ways. Now that the briefing was finally finished Qrow was needed back planet side and protocol had not changed so Martin did indeed need to report to Summer for a medical exam.

* * *

**VKS** \- Vale Kingdom Ship  
**DRADIS **\- Direction Range and Distance  
**Maj.** – Major  
**Capt. **– Captain  
**1st Lt** – First Lieutenant  
**LtCmdr** – Lieutenant Commander


	9. Meeting the Crew

**AN: Hello everyone sorry I'm late. School is starting to pick up so updates are going to be sporadic for a while. In other news the first chapter of Writing Our Own Story shoud be ready by Wednesday so keep an eye out for that. See you guys on Wednesday in Writing Our Own Story and Phoenix Rose on Sunday. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**Thanks as always TheAtlanteanKing.**

**I am always accepting mission, faction/races, or disposable OCs.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Five – Meeting the Crew**

"Damn it when they built this ship they completely changed the layout from a traditional cruiser. Where the hell is the sickbay?" Martin grumbled. When Martin left Ozpin's ready room after his conversation with Admiral Qrow he had been trying to find the sickbay for the last fifteen minutes. He was about to give up when a voice called out to him.

"Salutations Captain. Can I help you find something?" The voice asked pulling Martin from his thoughts. When he turned to face the speaker he was met by the sight of a young woman with short orange hair, clad in a white blouse and green coveralls.

"Yes I'm looking for the sickbay the layout of this ship is different than what I'm used too," He replied a little warily. Martin could not see any obvious rank insignia. While it was not required to have your rank shown openly while off-duty most military personnel wore their rank to avoid complications with proper protocol.

"Sure thing. The sickbay is on deck-twelve, corridor-C just past the lift. I can show you the way if you'd like Captain," The woman replied cheerily.

"Thank you I'd appreciate it. By the way my name's Martin Rose," He said as he followed the quirky crewmember. He found himself having to almost run to keep up. It wasn't until he had caught up to her when he noticed her hand phase through a bulkhead as she went past it.

"You're a hologram?" Martin asked blinking. When he had first seen her he had thought she was real. _"Well, real or not she is a member of the crew of the VKS: Beacon."_ Martin thought.

"Precisely Captain Rose, well actually I'm the Beacon's AI. My name is Penny. Here we are. Welcome to the sickbay Captain. I look forward to working with you." With that the AI vanished from the corridor.

_"Rather quirky for an AI. Kind of reminds me of the old engineer at Fleet HQ."_ Martin thought as the doors to the sickbay opened. The last thing he had expected to see was the same marine corporal and private from the landing bay from earlier. The corporal was a blonde haired monkey-faunus with dark-grey eyes. One of which was being nursed because of a black eye. The private was human with blue hair and dark-blue eyes. Sporting a similar bruise. "Are you both going to be ok?" Martin asked with a chuckle when he saw them. They stiffened as they recognized him.

"Corporal Wukong and Private Vasilias got away with only those bruises because your brother pulled your daughters off of them. Apparently they said that their fire team could have taken you down given the chance." Summer said as she walked up behind Martin. "You both are free to go." She nodded towards the door. With how fast they bolted for the door Martin was surprised they didn't hurt themselves.

Martin would need to have a chat with Yang and Ruby about keeping their fights contained to the sparing ring. The last thing he wanted to do was confine them to quarters. "Captain Rose reporting in for medical examination, Doctor Field." He said with a salute. Summer just chuckled.

"No need to put on a show Phoenix. Now I'll start with your medical history. Your file says your 43-years old. I take it that is in human years?" She asked. Normally one age was listed for personnel. With a phoenix-faunus however the listed age was not their actual age but when they had last revived.

"Correct I'm 43 in human years. In phoenix years I'm 103." Martin answered. The exam followed the standard pattern Summer asking questions about his medical and family history, with Martin giving the answers. Summer was not really surprised to find out that Martin's late wife had been human. It helped explain why her death had impacted him the way it had.

"Before I clear you for duty there is one more test I need to do." Summer said as she pulled out a syringe. Martin's eyes widened a bit. The thing is he has no problem using a syringe on others. When a syringe needle is turned on him though he can get a little...uncomfortable.

_"Well shit."_ Martin thought. As the syringe wielding phoenix approached him. "Is m-my b-blood really necessary?" He stuttered nervously.

Summer just smirked and locked the door to the sickbay. It wasn't the first time she had to deal with someone who hated needles. Besides this also gave her a way to start getting his mind off the Crimson Flame. "Yes Martin it is. Don't tell me you're scared of needles." His only response was a subtle shift to the edge of the examination table and a quick glance at the air duct. It would not have been the first time Martin had crawled through an air vent to get away from doctors with needles. "Tell you what though, you sit through this and I'll see if I can't get the ship's cook to give me some supplies for a dinner specialty of mine." She said with a smile. Summer had been the cook in her family so she had picked up a few skills.

Martin's eye twitched. That was an offer he had to be crazy to refuse. "A-alright you win. I'm crazy but, not crazy enough to refuse an offer like that." Martin said as calmly as possible. Inside he was anything but calm. As the needle was inserted into his arm he had to struggle to keep from jumping from the table.

* * *

**_Mess Hall_**

Hebel Campana, also called Chef because of his position as the ship's head cook, leaned on the counter top. The lunch rush had just ended and he was taking a moment to decompress before he began preparation for making dinner for the crew. The fight that had broken out earlier hadn't helped with getting ready either. _"I hope things will calm down now that everyone is finally aboard and we can get underway."_ The chef thought. His friend a rabbit-faunus named Ensign Zhu Shu Chen - the engineering chief - was giving him a hand with some of the equipment before her duty shift started. There were still a few of the crew in the mess hall as well. Including the wing leaders of the Osprey-bombers and the Falcon-dropships. They were talking about the fight that had broken out.

"Didn't think little red could have punched as hard as she did. Neptune was lucky that was all she did." One of the Osprey pilots said. Her rank denoted her as a 1st Lt and as one of the leaders of the Osprey-bombers. Her uniform was a mix of brown and black. Her hair was cut to her jawline and she wore a pair a pair of black aviator glasses.

"Coco, those two are just as crazy as they were in Fleet Academy. I'm just glad we got Yang off of Sun. I thought she was actually going to kill him." A blonde haired Falcon pilot said. His uniform was a mix of blue, white, and gold. His hair was tousled and cut short to just above his ears. His rank listed him also as a 1st Lt and as one of the leaders of the Falcon-dropships. They immediately quitted and jumped up to a salute as one of the other pilots called out "Captain on deck."

The subject that had been cause of the earlier fight walked into the mess hall and returned the salute. For some reason Martin had a violin in his hand. He also looked like he could use a drink. As the CAG sat down Chef pulled out a shot glass and bottle of scotch pouring him a drink. The phoenix nodded in thanks with a small apologetic smile.

"I heard about the fight my daughters started. I hope it didn't cause too much trouble." Martin said. There was a derisive snort from the rabbit-faunus that was just finishing fixing some of the equipment in the kitchen.

"Just tell them they owe Chef here a few new table legs, Captain. How they bent steel table legs I'll never know." She grumbled as she packed up her tools and headed off to her engineering station.

"I'll make sure they make the repairs themselves." Martin called to the retreating figure. Then he looked at Chef. "Mind if I play a bit?" He asked. Chef just nodded in reply. Martin walked over to one of the empty tables and began to play and sing softly.

* * *

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test_

_Black the beast descends from shadows._

_Yellow beauty burns gold~_

* * *

As the last notes faded Martin noticed that the rest of the mess hall had turned their full attention to him, lost in the music of the song. Then there was a shift in gravity as the Beacon disembarked from the dry-docks and began its voyage to the Beta Quadrant. Then he stood up with a nod to the pilots and to Chef and headed off to the pilots ready room. Thirty minutes later there was a call on the ship wide coms. "This is the CAG to all squadron leaders. Report to the pilots ready room for shift assignment."

* * *

**CAG** \- Commander of Air Group  
**1st Lt.** \- First Lieutenant


	10. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

AN: So massive rant time! I've recently discovered that the writer of White Roses and Lady bugs, xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx, has been getting death threats because of her story. I WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT BEHAVIOR! If you have been one of the people that have been sending the threats and are in the compound then kindly get the fuck out. I do not care if I lose followers because of it. That kind of behavior is unacceptable! - Phoenix Commander signing off


	11. First Contact

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry this took so long to upload. I had meant to post this earlier but life in general and my emotional outburst had me too pissed off to get any writing done. TheAtlanteanKing brought up a good point during some brainstorming that the VKS: Beacon as a Heavy-destroyer was not going to cut it. The stats I had posted placed it better as a Heavy-crusier. So now the Beacon has been given an upgrade. Other than messing with the actual weapon count it has, no other changes have been made. I have changed the previous chapters to reflect this change as well. Also I know I didn't actually describe the Beacon. I'll be dealing with that presently along with an over all description of a Hawk-fighter. As well as bringing in a few other OC characters.**

**Thanks as always TheAtlanteanKing**

**I am always accepting missions, faction/races, or disposable OCs.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

VKS: Beacon's log: Commander Ozpin Reporting  
Star date: March 10, 3287  
Location: The Borders of the Beta Quadrant

With our crew finally aboard we have made the jump to the border of the Beta Quadrant and are now running preliminary scans of the sector we are in. So far our scans of the area are clear but we are on the edge of known Grimm territory so they may not be clear for long. I have decided to let the crew rest awhile longer since we are still within the range of support the Vale Fleet can provide.

Captain Rose has already called a meeting with his squadron leaders to begin running combat patrols and drills. He has been joining them in their drills. I have never known Martin to give an order that he himself would not follow. His brother Thamior has already begun running our two marine battalions through boarding simulations for when or if we run into enemy instillations or need to repel borders ourselves. It's my hope we won't always need to fight but one can never be too carful in deep space.

* * *

**Chapter Six – First Contact**

**_Three days earlier_**

When the Beacon began to make the jump to the borders of the Beta Quadrant the CAG had ordered that Hawk squadrons Red and Black be the first on the roster for combat patrols around the perimeter of the Beacon. Before Blake and Ruby left however he told Ruby exactly how he felt about the fight that had happened earlier that day.

"1st Lt. Rose because this was your first offense you are going be pulling double duty shifts for the next week. You will also be helping Ensign Chen with the repairs to the mess hall equipment." Martin told her.

"B-but sir!" Ruby stuttered as she tried to argue.

"The other option is to be confined to quarters for a week on half rations." Martin saw her gaze drop to the deck. As much as it pained him to see her like that he couldn't afford to play favorites.

With three planned jumps and with four hours in between each jump it would take three days in order to make it to the Beta Quadrant. The Beacon could make the trip in one jump but at the end of the jump it would take almost three hours for the reactors to cool down enough before the ship could move without fear of a reactor breach leaving them vulnerable to anything waiting for them. Breaking the trip into smaller jumps allowed them to still react should anything be waiting for them at the end of the jumps. In the mean time though they would be running combat drills and patrols during each break reroute to their destination.

"Y-yes sir." Ruby sighed dejectedly and left the ready room and made her way to engineering. Blake followed her out planning on getting so reading in before her shift started.

Then Martin noticed the smirk Yang had. "Don't think you're in the clear 2nd Lt. Rose. You are also pulling double shift and helping with the repairs."

"Damn it." Yang grumbled.

Martin just raised an eyebrow before asking, "What was that 2nd Lt.?"

"Yes sir." She replied before heading out of the ready room to engineering in help her sister with the repairs. Weiss followed her out as well and began making her way to the gym as she planned on getting some practice in.

Then he went over the scheduling for the Osprey and Falcon drills and patrols. Just because they weren't always going to be needed didn't mean they would get off without training. Phoenix' pilots were not going to just sit around.

"CVFY squadron you and your Ospreys will be running formation drills in tandem with the Hawk patrols. The reason is two fold. One, you can never have too much practice. Two, if something does show up you'll already be in the vacuum and can respond immediately if necessary."

"Is there a limit on payload Captain?" 1st Lt. Scarlatina asked.

"No nukes. Other than that whatever your birds can handle is allowed." Martin replied. The Beacon did in fact have a supply of nukes but they were only to be used as a last resort and would only be prepped if mission info specifically recommended them.

"JNPR squadron your Falcons will be running loading drills with the marine battalions. By the time we reach the Beta Quadrant I want you to be able to fill your birds to the limit and be out the launch tubes in thirty seconds."

"That seems a bit much Captain." The green and white clad 2nd Lt. of JNPR squadron said.

"You would be surprised at what you can do if you set your mind to it 2nd Lt. Lie." Martin said. "That should be everything for now. Dismissed." As Martin stepped from his podium the remaining eight pilots snapped to attention. Martin returned the salute and began making his way to his quarters to change into his off duty clothes. Then he made his way to the starboard side hangar bay that held his Hawk.

It had been a few years since he had been in the cockpit of Resurrection and he felt like he was getting rusty. Even though the last flight he had made in a Hawk had been at the academy only a few weeks ago, it had been in an unarmed run of the mill average Hawk-fighter. It hadn't been his Hawk. Martin planned on joining the first patrol when the first break in the jumps happened and He wanted to make sure he remembered every inch and detail of his craft.

As he approached the hawk Martin couldn't help but admire the craft. It was white from nose tip to engines with gold spiraling throughout it forming flames at certain places. As with the other Hawks in the hangar Resurrection was forty feet in length with a thirty-foot wing wingspan. From the nose to just before the cockpit the Hawk was four and half feet wide with the front of the cockpit sitting ten feet from the three engines. At the front of the cockpit the Hawk began to widen until the cockpit was five and half feet. The wings angled sharply from the middle of the cockpit before angling back from the wing tips towards the rear of the cockpit. Reconnecting exactly at the rear of the cockpit. The dorsal wing topped at only five feet in length and met the body of the fighter at a right angle, only a foot from the rear of the cockpit. With a depth of only eight feet the three engines while stacked pyramid style had a snug fit. Thankfully the bird was not meant for long distance travel. That snug fit meant the engines would over heat if pushed full out for more than a few minutes. That still never stopped Martin from pushing himself and his fighter to the point of pulling 4Gs for extended periods.

"Alright lets see if you made it with all your parts intact." Martin said as he pulled out some of the tools he had brought along and rolled up his sleeves. As he started working he noticed an extra part in a place where it didn't belong. "Who the hell put a stabilizing gyro on my ship?!" Martin was one of only a handful of pilots crazy enough to fly without a stabilizing gyro. It tended to inhibit some of his wilder flight patterns. He didn't notice Chief Winchester and his deck crew leave the hangar bay in a hurry.

* * *

**_Present day_**

As 2nd Lt. Highwind completed her second circuit of her patrol route. She looked out at the Beacon. She had been assigned to many Cruiser-class ships in the past but this one for some reason held her attention more than the others. While the Paladin-class heavy-cruiser looked at first to be just a standard heavy-cruiser. Closer inspection would show that wasn't the case.

The VKS: Beacon was fully armored in three meters of dust-hardened alloy. Armed with an aura shield generator if it was pushed to the limit the Beacon could take massive hits and sustain only minor damage. As Highwind circled to the nose of the ship to restart her patrol run she could see the barrel of the Beacon's main weapon just barely sticking out of the lower half of the ship. A Dust-Accelerator-Cannon. It fired depleted nine and a half meter long Dust-slugs at thirty thousand meters per second. The ammunition itself was curtsey of the ship's twin reactors. Instead of jettisoning the waste it was recycled and used to arm the weapon.

Unlike traditional ships the bridge and medical bay were located in the heart of the ship instead of at the front, with engineering and the reactors behind them. The remaining areas and systems such as weapon conduits, crew quarters, labs, mess hall, hangar and launch bays, and the gym as well as all the other recreational facilities were spread throughout the ship and made up the remaining space of the thirty decks. Coupled with the ship having to be built around the DAC in order for it to function and that the hangar bays could be retracted or extended when needed gave the ship the appearance of an over sized assault rifle missing its magazine.

As she was thinking about the ship, Reaper, one of the squad members of Black squadron interrupted her thoughts. "So is anyone else hoping for some action today?"

"Reaper cut the chit chat." Blake, call sign Shadow, the leader of Black squadron responded curtly. _"He isn't wrong though I could use some action as well."_ She thought.

Then her short range DRADIS picked up thirty objects swiftly approaching the Beacon's location. Followed at a distance by a much larger signature. Some of the smaller objects fit the description of Beowolf fighters while other slightly larger craft were Ursa boarding ships. In those numbers that could only mean that the larger creature was a Nevermore-class grimm. The raven-haired pilot had gotten her wish.

"This is Shadow to Beacon actual. We have multiple Grimm inbound. Beowolf, Ursa, and Nevermore-class." Blake said trying to keep calm though there was a slight quiver in her voice. Weather it was from excitement for the coming battle or out of fear because this was her first real fight she couldn't tell.

There was just a flash of white and gold as Resurrection entered formation with the fighters of Black squadron with Red squadron behind them ready to deal with any Grimm that got past them. The CAG's voice came over the fighter's comm system broadcasting to all the fighters.

"This is Phoenix to all fighters. Get into attack formation and prepare to engage. I want all of you home by dinner so no heroics. Good luck and good hunting everyone." As Martin double-checked his weapon and shield systems he received a message over a private channel.

"That goes double for you Phoenix. Last I checked I still owe you that dinner and you can finally answer the question of why a pilot is the brother of a marine." Summer said.

Martin could feel the smirk through his comms. He chuckled and braced himself for the on coming dogfight. _"I don't know what it is about me she finds so interesting but I'll be the last to complain. No way she'll get more than interested though."_ He thought.

Recently Martin had found himself stuck on the idea that Summer might never see him as more than a friend. Though the fault was mostly his for actively trying to keep things between them professional. Good thing Wolf, Ruby, Yang had a plan to fix his views and push Summer past the point of just being interested. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss' voices clicked over the comms as they relayed their orders to their squadrons as they entered formation.

"This is Demon to Red squadron. We are the net on this one. If anything gets past Black, White or Yellow squadrons you blast them out of the vacuum!" Ruby said. In Martin's opinion she sounded a lot more eager than she should have been.

"This Ice Queen to White squadron. We are on Osprey detail. If you let a single one of those bastards near the Ospreys before they reach the Nevermore you'll answer to me before you answer to the CAG." Weiss chilling remark made her pilots shudder. They were not going to let anything happen Coco and her squadron if they could help it.

"This is Pyro to Yellow squadron. We are on clean up duty. Anything Ice Queen and her squadron miss is fair game. Anyone who doesn't bag a kill gets to see me when we get back to the barn." Over the last three days Yang had been drilling into her pilots that each one of them would at least get one kill per engagement. It had started with seeing who could destroy the most asteroids. The last jump had placed them in an asteroid field and they had to clear most of them away before the Beacon could jump again. Apparently the leader of Yellow squadron was tired of killing asteroids.

* * *

**DRADIS** \- Direction Range and Distance  
**1st Lt.** \- First Lieutenant  
**2nd Lt.** \- Second Lieutenant  
**DAC** \- Dust-Accelerator Cannon  
**CAG** \- Commander of Air Group


	12. The Grimm

**AN: So couple things. I did take down the last chapter. Reason is I wanted to have this fight play out in one chapter. So I've combined the last chapter with this. Second only one OC is gonna have multiple roles only reason I accepted his backstory is because I don't have many Falcon pilots. That should about do it. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander ****signing off**

**Thanks for the help TheAtlanteanKing**

**I am always accepting mission or faction/race ideas and disposable OCs send a PM and I'll do my best to fit it in.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

**Far From Home is owned by Five Finger Death Punch and the Prospect Park record label**

* * *

**Chapter Seven - The Grimm**

"Phoenix what the hell do you think you are doing?! Get out of there now!" Ozpin shouted into the comm. At the speed the Winged Twilight was moving the Hawk pilot wouldn't be able to outrun the anti-ship grimm for much longer.

"With all due respect sir. Shut up and let me save our ship!" Martin's voice replied over the comm. There was something off about his reply.

Ozpin didn't think Martin was fighting right now to win but to redeem himself from what he considered his greatest failure. "I won't let another Mountain Glenn happen. Not when I can prevent it this time!" The line went dead as Phoenix closed the channel.

"Mountain Glenn…so that's what this is about. You promised me you would move on with your life Martin. When you get back here I will see that you keep it!" Ozpin growled as his grip on his cane tightened.

"Mountain Glenn Sir? I don't recognize the name." Major Goodwitch said confused.

Ozpin wasn't surprised that his EXO hadn't heard of the ship or the attack that destroyed her. Most of the information about the Glenn and its crew had been redacted by order of the Vale Fleet Admirals. They didn't want a black mark to be on the record of their Ace or the fleet as a whole. Martin had pushed for all the information to be disclosed to the public but most of the brass wanted an image of invincibility throughout the military. Their denial was almost unanimous, only Admiral Fields had sided with Martin in disclosing the information. He was also one of the few who knew the truth about the Ace' mental state. Normally someone like Martin would have been medically discharged. Ozpin knew it was going to take a lot to get his friend to start moving towards the future and away from the past that haunted him. Martin was nothing more than a shell of what he once was. Ozpin believed this tour was one of the few things that would help the broken Ace begin moving forward. This ship and its crew would bring life back into that shell. Or failing that, help him take out as many Crimson Flame as they could until his vengeance was sated.

"It's the name of the ship his wife died on, along with two-thousand one-hundred and ninety-eight other souls. The Crimson Flame ambushed them with an EMP. Martin was the only survivor. He was forced to watch them all die before he was finally able to fight back. The Flame left him alive to serve as a messenger. That was the one time they really should have shot the messenger." Ozpin smiled grimly, as he remembered the debriefing he been part of when they pulled Phoenix from the debris field. At this point he didn't care if his EXO didn't have the clearance to hear this information. Continuing to keep it secret was only going to cause Martin more pain anyway. The more people who knew the more help he could get. "He was able to regain control of his Hawk before they jumped away and he repaid them with fifteen megatons of grief-fueled vengeance, straight into their reactors. After the nuke destroyed the frigate that had attacked the Glenn, he then hunted the surviving enemy pilots down one by one. The ship I was serving on at the time found him drifting in the vacuum without power, four days after the attack and he was still pissed off and looking for someone to kill." Ozpin said quietly as he remembered the report Martin had given him after the attack.

Then the Beacon shook, almost knocking Opzin and Glynda from their feet, as something slammed into it. "We've got two Ursa boarding craft that just latched onto the port-side airlocks! We're going to have company!"

"I think the worst part was that during the attack his comm system still worked. He told me it took ten minutes for the screams of his pilots to finally end as the last of the CAP was shot down." Ozpin said as he helped Glynda to her feet. Ozpin fell silent when he noticed that Martin's FOF transponder blinked and vanished from the DRADIS, along with the Winged Twilight.

"S-sir the Winged Twilight is destroyed, but w-we just lost contact with the CAG; and the impacts from the other Winged Twilights just took the DAC offline!" Lt. Commander Port said disbelievingly.

* * *

**_Thirty Minutes Earlier_**

"Ice Queen on your six!" one of Weiss' pilots called out. She immediately flipped her Hawk - named Myrtenaster - a hundred and eighty degrees and bisected it with two short bursts from her particle cannons. The ice-dust that fueled them left twin trails of frost drifting in the vacuum.

"Thanks for the warning Surgeon." Weiss replied as she flipped her bird back towards the Osprey convoy and their target.

The plan was simple. Hold back the enemy fighters and let the bombers take down the shields of the Nevermore. That would allow the Beacon to use the DAC to finish it off. Trouble was the damn grimm were tougher than the training sims made them out to be. They were space dwellers but to survive the creatures had taken parts of ships and installations and merged with them. The results were beings that were both biological and mechanical in nature. Instead of just dealing with flesh Weiss and her pilots had to contend with energy shields and dust-powered weapons. So far though her squadron was holding strong and Coco and her Osprey's were almost to their objective.

"Woo Hoo! Another one bites the dust!" A small star formed as another beowolf fighter erupted into a ball of flame. Followed shortly by the sight of Yang's Ember Celica chasing another one towards the net that Demon and her squadron formed in front of the Beacon. It was met with a hail of particle energy.

_"Damn it Yang this is no time to show off!"_ Weiss thought as she spun to intercept another unlucky fighter. She fired three bursts. When they hit the beowolf it seemed to just power down and drift until collided with one of its wing mates. Weiss smirked at the sight of now crippled grimm.

"Ice Queen this is CVFY. We are ready to bring the pain! Get your boys back to the barn." Coco said over the fighters comm system. Her statement was followed by one-hundred and twenty clouds of smoke and fire. Weiss could have sworn she saw the Nevermore thrash when the missiles hit it.

"Beacon actual this is Ice Queen. We have confirmed hits on the Nevermore. W-" Weiss started to say before the CAG's voice cut her off.

"White squadron, Yellow and CVYF! Full burn back to the Beacon now!" He sounded worried almost panicked. Few things worried a Hawk pilot. Then Weiss saw them and join the fleeing pilots to get back to the safety to the Beacon.

"Demon to red squadron we have Winged Twilights incoming! Do not let them through!" Unfortunately they were to late to respond as three of the six on coming creatures pushed through the net and slammed into the port side of the Beacon and weakened the shields around the engineering decks. Even though the shields still up they were weak. Even one of the remaining anti-ship grimm would have no trouble punching through to the reactors and if that happened the ship would be lost. As the squadrons reformed to hold off the remaining three a pair of Ursa boarding craft slipped through the crossfire and latched onto the airlocks.

"There goes one and there goes another!" Blake said as the lightning dust in her cannons arced across two of the remaining three grimm.

"That last one was mine Shadow!" Yang growled over the comm. She fired a burst at the last Winged Twilight. The shot missed and the Twilight made a break for the Beacon's weakened shields. "Demon heads up!" Pyro called out hoping red squadron would be able to bag the errant grimm.

"We aren't going t-" The reply was cut short as Resurrection cut in front of the creature and let it set its sights on him. Phoenix started to lead it away from the Beacon back towards the Nevermore.

"This is the CAG to Beacon actual you are clear to take out the Nevermore. I suggest you do so." Martin said calmly. He knew where he was he could see the Beacon. But Phoenix wasn't at the current battle, he was picturing the last battle of the VKS: Mountain Glenn.

"Phoenix what the hell do you think you are doing?! Get out of there now!" Ozpin's shout shook him from his reverie. At the speed the Winged Twilight was moving the Hawk pilot wouldn't be able to outrun the anti-ship grimm for much longer.

Martin just smirked. _"This was not how I had planned to start moving forward. Oh well it's a start I guess. I'll only get one chance. If this fails I'm going to wake up to some pissed off pilots, two pissed off marines and one pissed off medic."_ He thought, and then opened a channel to respond. "With all due respect sir. Shut up and let me save our ship!" He then started to kill power to certain systems and began to divert it to the shields amplifying them. "I won't let another Mountain Glenn happen. Not when I can prevent it this time!" He growled through the comms. Then killed the channel and started to sing to himself. As the last words left his lips he cut power to his engines, diverted the last of the excess power to the shields, and let the Winged Twilight catch up to him.

* * *

_Another day in this carnival of souls  
__Another night settles in as quickly as it goes  
__The memories of shadows, ink on the page  
__And I can't seem to find my way home_

_And it's almost like  
__Your heaven's trying everything  
__Your heaven's trying everything  
__To keep me out_

_All the places I've been and things I've seen  
__A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams  
__The faces of people I'll never see again  
__And I can't seem to find my way home_

* * *

**_VKS: Beacon Reactor Deck_**

Thamior was pissed. Trouble was he couldn't tell what pissed him off more. The fact that he had just found out his brother had blown himself up, again, or the pair of Ursai that had him pinned down behind the bulkhead.

_"If I find out he did it for the reasons I think he did. I will lock him in a room with a shrink!" _the marine thought. _"But first…"_ He fired three shots around the bulkhead to force the Ursai into cover then ran back towards the doors leading towards the reactors. When the Ursai boarded the Beacon they broke into three groups one headed to the reactors. One group went to the weapon systems of the DAC, the third went to the bridge.

As Thamior made it to the engineering door the Ursai turned the corner intending to take down the marine. "Phantom! Hit the deck!" at the sound of the voice Thamior dropped flat. Seconds after he hit the deck the two Ursa were hit by a wall of bullets. Fire team WRD moved up toward the prone Captain and the pair of dead Ursai.

"Thanks for the help Dragon, actually thought they had me that time." Thamior said nodding to the fire team leader as another member of the squad, a wolf faunus named Rex, pulled him to his feet.

Thamior and fire team WRD had been dealing with multiple attacks by the Ursa. The biggest problem was each Ursa that they killed was replaced by one from the boarding craft. If they wanted to stop the attacks they had to get to the portside airlocks and deal with the problem at the source. So far all the marine battalions could do was keep them under quarantine.

"You saved my ass on the Temple, it was time I returned the favor." Dragon said with a chuckle as she lined up a shot with her sniper rifle to take down another Ursa. The round tore through the bear-like creature's skull splattering bits of brain on the wall behind it. "Rex! Lets go there will be others."

Before Rex followed them however he walked over to one of the still half partially alive Grimm. He had seen it start to move ever so slightly, reaching for one of it's companion's fallen weapons. Last thing he wanted was for it to shoot someone in the back. _"Damn you are one ugly motherfucker."_ he thought when he looked at the creature's face before finishing it off. Then he turned an followed the group through the door and sealed it behind them.

"Wolf, what's our ammo situation?" Dragon asked, glancing around the nearby arms locker.

"Well Dragon, we have enough to push through to the engineering stations for the DAC. I've been in touch with the team responsible for those stations. They have company." Wolf said picking up a combat shotgun and loading six slugs into it.

"Sounds like that should be our destination, sir. If we lose the DAC we'll have no way to take out that Nevermore and if we can't do that we're screwed." Rex said picking up a fresh magazine for his sidearm. The sound of the slide and the look in his eye punctuated his point.

"What about the reactors? We can't just leave them undefended." Thamior glanced at the low ammo count and then at the quarter of the battalion that was with them. The remainder of the battalion was guarding the bridge and the DAC controls. With the second battalion trying to keep the portside airlocks under quarantine.

"Between the rest of us we have enough ammo to hold out for a while Captain." A corporal said, the remaining marines were in unanimous agreement with his statement. "Besides Black Fang is right we can't lose the DAC, if they are calling for help. Then they need it and four marines can go where an army can't."

"Alright then to the DAC stations." Thamior said looking at Wolf, Rex, and Dragon before picking up his sniper rife and a pair of grenades. Getting to those stations was going to be a lot easier said than done. The engineering stations that they had to reach were at the other end of the deck. With a lot of angry Ursai between the four marines and their objective. At the very least the explosives would soften up some of the resistance and open a hole when they needed it.

"The best route would be through the maintenance tunnels. You can cut through to the mess hall and group up with the falcon pilots. They were still there when the attack started. From there you can get to the DAC stations and then sweep the ship and deal with the Ursa craft." Penny said as her hologram projected itself from one of the consoles.

"Sounds like a plan Penny. Alright guys lets take back our ship." Thamior said as downloaded the blueprint to his communicator and moved to open the access hatch.

"Hey Phantom, if you find Chef make sure he's alright." Tinker said worriedly from her engineering console. She was currently sealing off parts of the ship to buy the marines time to sweep the decks and keep the airlocks contained.

"We'll find him Tinker don't worry. When we get to the Mess Hall we'll send him and anyone else we find back through the access tunnels they should be safer here anyway." Thamior said trying to reassure the rabbit faunus. As the fire team crawled into the tunnel Tinker sealed the access door behind them.

* * *

**_Mess Hall_**

Summer fired another bullet through the barricade she and the other crewmembers had erected in front of the Mess Hall doors. "Phoenix you had better hope you're not dead because if you are you'll be out of the frying pan and into the fire." She said as the next bullet from her pistol hit an Ursa between the eyes. The last thing Martin needed to do was revive with a boarding party on the ship. If an Ursa happened to be in the med bay when he woke up it would not end well.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Summer turned and looked at the owner the hand. "He'll be fine Doctor. A pilot is just like any other branch of the fleet, incredibly stubborn and hard to kill." Chef said calmly. Before the attack Summer had come to him asking for his permission to use some of the mess supplies to make the dinner she had promised Martin the first day aboard. Chef had obliged on the condition that he help. It was his domain after all. "For now let's just focus on staying alive."

After firing another barrage of small arms fire from the defenders Frost started to hear banging coming from the other side of the Mess Hall maintenance access tunnel. He quickly walked over to the hatch and rapped his knuckles against it. His knock was repeated although it was somewhat quieter because of the hatch. "JNPR squadron cover me will ya?" The falcon pilots had been in the Mess Hall along with the medics, the transport pilots all shifted their attention to cover the hatch.

"You wanna point that pistol somewhere else before I take it from you Frost?" Thamior said when he saw the sidearm level with his head. The arctic wolf faunus smirked and holstered the weapon.

"Good to see you as well Phantom. I take it we're taking back our ship?" Frost said as the rest of the marine squad climbed out of the hatch.

"Your damn right we are." Rex replied as Thamior pulled up the blueprint he had downloaded.

"I want all medics and falcon pilots to head back through the access hatch here and get to the reactors. I have a quarter of a battalion guarding it so it's safer there than here." Thamior said looking at the pilots and the medics in turn. "When you get there, Frost. You, JNPR and Rex will need to launch out the starboard hangar bay. You six are dealing with the boarding craft."

Rex looked between Thamior and the pilots. "You mean..."

"You've been running combat drills with the other pilots haven't you? So yes that means you get to take your falcon for a spin." Thamior said with a slightly annoyed look on his face. There was a small part of him that didn't like the fact the brass had allowed Rex to transfer to the VKS: Beacon as a marine with his own private falcon. Needless to say the arrangement made for some difficulty when it came to his duty roles. Thankfully the brothers had managed to work out a suitable plan to include the use of the wolf faunus's falcon. "Now if there are no more questions lets go hunting."

As Thamior and the remainder of his fire team headed for another access hatch that would take them to the DAC stations Summer stopped him. "I take it you really know why Martin did what he did Captain." She said the look in her eye made it seem more like an accusation. "When this is over and we know he is ok you and I are going to have a very long discussion about this."

As the angry phoenix faunus walked over to the other hatch Thamior couldn't help but shudder. _"I really don't want to tell her its classified and she doesn't have the clearance to know."_ He thought.

* * *

**_Port Side Airlocks_**

"Should be an easy job right Frost? I mean it's not like their gonna be shooting at us." Rex said over the ship to ship comm. Whether he was being sarcastic or not though was not entirely clear to the other pilots.

"Black Fang please keep the chatter to a minimum. For a lieutenant you sure like breaking protocol." Frost replied. _"Just like another pair of soldiers I know."_ The faunus thought.

The falcon pilots had managed to get to their birds easily enough. The real issue was getting from one side of the ship to the other without attracting the attention of the enemy fighters that where still engaging the CAP. There had been no more appearances of Winged Twilights but to be safe the CAP was not chasing targets. Instead every last fighter had formed a barrier to prevent the Beowolves from attacking the Beacon directly.

"There they are guy's lets put an end to our Ursai infestation." Nora, callsign Hammer, said as she fired on the first boarding craft. The shields around it flickered but held. "Damn it! Why didn't that work?" She said surprised.

"Looks like we have to open fire together. Maybe then we can get through their shields." Rex suggested.

"Worth a shot. On three..." Jaune, callsign Shield, replied and started to count.

When Jaune gave the signal the six falcons fired on the first of the two Ursa boarding craft. The organic tendrils that had anchored it to the airlocks detached as the craft drifted from the ship before erupting into a cloud of shrapnel and organic matter. They did the same thing with the remaining ship. It detached just as the other one had and exploded into the same cloud of matter and metal.

"Did I say how much I really hate Grimm?" Rex said as he watched the debris disperse.

"Yes Black Fang, about six times already." Ren, callsign Shinobi, deadpanned a reply.

"That should deal with the last of the boarders. Now all that should be left to do kill the Nevermore. Once it's dead the Ursai and Beowolves should die as well." Pyrrha, callsign Sentinel, said wearily. _"Hopefully we won't have to fight for a while now."_ She thought as she relayed the message to the Bridge that the boarding craft where dealt with.

* * *

**_DAC Stations_**

CWO-5 Jason Breach was having difficulties recalibrating the firing coils for the DAC. When the Winged Twilights struck the side of the Beacon the strikes had knocked the delicate coils out of alignment. Which meant the main offensive weapon for the ship could not fire, unless they wanted to tear the Beacon apart in the process. He would have already finished except for the constant firefight that was happening not more than thirty meters away. Breach ducked his head behind his console as another dust-infused bullet pinged off the nearby bulkhead.

"This is not helping! If I can get more than five seconds without something trying to blow my damn head off I can get the DAC ready to fire!" The normally level-headed raven faunus growled out. Shortly before the marine detachment let out an answering barrage of bullets. Followed closely buy the sounds of the offending Ursai hitting the deck plates.

"Breach how's it coming? If we can't take out the Nevermore we are not going anywhere!" A sergeant called out.

"If you ask me that every three seconds sergeant I won't be able to finish!" Breach retorted. Just before another group of Ursai opened fire on the marines only to be blown apart by a pair of grenades that rolled around the corner to land at their feet.

"Nice toss Wolf couldn't have done it better myself." Phantom said as he calmly walked through the blasted corpses. One of which was trying to crawl for a weapon. Thamior pulled his sidearm and placed it against the back of the creature's skull. "I hope your friends can feel this." He said as he pulled the trigger and finished off the dying creature.

"Breach how long do you need to get the DAC back online?" Thamior said as he wiped the blood off the barrel of his pistol.

"Just get me ten minutes and we'll be back in action Phantom." the engineer replied from the console as he worked to get the coils in line. The sounds coming from the corridor though meant they may not have that long.

"You may only get five. We'll hold them back as long as we can. Dragon! You and I will be on the catwalk, if you have clean shots you take them. The rest of you, it goes without saying, if isn't one of us then fill it full of lead!" Thamior said as he and Dragon climbed up to the catwalks to get a vantage point to pick off the grimm they could see. With Dragon and Phantom keeping the Ursai pinned down and unable to move as well as the marine contingent picking off any of the boarders not quick enough to hide, they were able to buy Breach enough time to realign the firing coils for the DAC.

"Beacon actual this is CWO-5 Breach. The DAC firing coils are realigned fire when ready." Breach said over his communicator.

* * *

**_VKS: Beacon Bridge_**

Sir, the DAC is back online, and the boarding craft have been neutralized!" LtCmdr. Port called out.

"Put three rounds into the Nevermore's reactor and one in the bridge!" Ozpin ordered.

"Yes sir! DAC aligned on the enemy bridge and reactors. Firing main cannon!" LtCmdr. Port said as four of the massive slugs streaked through the vacuum and struck the Nevermore. With it's shields down thanks to the osprey bombers the shots tore through the Nevermore. The sides ballooned outward as the reactors went critical and tore the ship apart.

"Penny status report." Ozpin said, hoping for a little good news. This was not how he had hoped the crew's first mission would go. Barely three days out and they had to deal with grimm. On top of his CAG having a mental breakdown.

"Commander, all fire teams are reporting that the Ursai have collapsed, they couldn't survive without the Nevermore." the AI replied cheerfully.

"Thank you Penny." Ozpin said and returned his gaze to the DRADIS.

As the debris of the Nevermore drifted apart the DRADIS picked up an emergency distress beacon from Resurrection a kilometer off the port-side. It had automatically begun sending out a distress signal after Martin's FOF had stopped transmitting. With all debris in the area it had been hidden from the DRADIS. "1st Lt. Frost this is Beacon Actual. I want you and Black Fang to go and retrieve the CAG." the Commander said. _"First thing I am doing when you get back here is pulling your flight status until Doctor Fields tells me you are mentally and physically stable enough to fly."_

"Yes sir!" Frost replied a little worried about what they would find when they reached the beacon. Rex was the one who relayed the seriousness of the situation.

"Frost is enroute to the port-side hangar bay at full burn! Get a medical team there now!" Rex said trying to remain calm.

* * *

**CAG** – Commander of the Air Group  
**DRADIS **\- Direction Range and Distance  
**EXO **– Executive Officer  
**FOF **\- Friend or Foe  
**Capt.** \- Captain  
**DAC** \- Dust Accelerator Cannon  
**WRD** \- WARD  
**1st Lt.** \- First Lieutenant  
**LtCmdr.** \- Lieutenant Commander  
**CWO-5 **\- Chief Warrant Officer 5  
**CAP** \- Combat Air Patrol


	13. Questions and Answers

**AN: Hello everyone sorry about the absence of this ****story. Writers block and an interrupting life do not help put words on the screen. So I am starting to go down the OC character list and I am beginning the first of the OC arcs. I will try to keep the arcs equal in length but failing that I can promise that each OC will get at least ten chapters centered around them. The feel of the arcs will also vary in Martin's case drama, in Thamior's humor because we'll be dealing with his phobia of Falcons during his arc as well as matchmaking shenanigans for Purple Flame, White Rose and Bumblebee. The other pairing shenanigans will happen when we get to the respective OC arcs. I have attached my PSA from before on the bottom so feel free to read it if you wish. That should do it. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**Thanks for the help TheAtlanteanKing**

**I am always accepting mission or faction/race and disposable OCs.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

VKS: Beacon's log: Commander Ozpin Reporting  
Star date: March 14, 3287  
Location: The Borders of the Beta Quadrant

We have moved deeper into the Beta Quadrant putting as much distance between the wreckage of the Nevermore and us as possible. As much as I would like to, we cannot afford to turn back now that we are here. When I joined the medical team on the way to the hangar-bay Doctor Fields had already arrived, though now that I think about it she may have already been waiting there as soon as the battle ended. Martin's injuries were severe, his shield's control console had overloaded and the shrapnel had struck him in the chest but that wasn't the worst part.

As Dr. Fields and Dr. Reptile immediately began removing the shrapnel and trying to stop the bleeding I could tell Phoenix was still conscious, I doubt he even knew where he was. He just stared off most likely reliving the last moments of the Glen. That was until Martin grabbed Dr. Reptile's wrist when she moved to sedate him. The look he gave her was utter terror, as if the dreams that awaited him would be worse than any pain he was in now. What surprised me however was while he was distracted with her; Dr. Fields sedated him with another syringe. I doubt Martin will thank her for doing that, but I think she'll find a way to make it up to him. She hasn't left his bedside in the medical bay since he was placed there. He will recover but it will take time. After seeing him like that I think she may be the only one right now who can get him to keep moving.

I do worry for his daughters though, knowing something like this could happen at any moment never prepares you for when it actually does, they shouldn't have had to see him in that state. I had one of Capt. Thamior's marines, a 2nd Lt. named Ripslash; escort them to their quarters. Until Phoenix is able to resume his duties again I have made 1st Lt. Ruby Rose acting CAG. Though even when he is able to resume his duties again Martin will still be confined to the Beacon until Dr. Fields tells me otherwise. If he is lucky I'll let him oversee the repairs of his Hawk. The damage was surprisingly minimal given the circumstances, the engine systems need to be rebuilt and the shield systems as well but it is still in one piece. I don't know how his Hawk survived with so little damage. When he regains consciousness I'll need to speak with him about making the same modifications to the other Hawks as well, we may need them.

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Questions and Answers**

"Dr. Fields you really need to get some proper rest. You haven't left the medical bay in almost three days." Dr. Reptile said as she ushered the sleep-deprived phoenix out the door.

"That's easy for you to say Poison. Did you actually see the look in his eyes when he tried to stop us from sedating him? He was terrified. I've been trying to find out what exactly made him act that way but it's almost like there is a gag order on anything involving his last mission." Summer retorted as she thought about the files she had been reading. Everything from Martin's post deployment mental examination to everything having to do with the last ship he was serving on had been erased or redacted.

"Well staying in here and watching your boyfriend sleep off the sedatives won't answer your questions." Poison said continuing to pull her colleague into the hall.

"There is nothing between us! We barely know each other, we are just friends!" Summer replied trying to suppress a blush.

"You are in denial, why else would you have been planning to have dinner with him? Either you are starting to suffer the florence nightingale effect or you were attracted to Phoenix before he thought playing tag with a Winged Twilight would be a good idea. Now go on and get some rest! Having to keep you from overexerting yourself on our only patient is keeping me from my research. I'm so close to finding out how the Grimm assimilate the ships and installations they capture, if I can figure it out we may be able to find a way to keep them from doing it and hopefully eradicate them for good." Before Summer could continue to voice her protests Poison sealed the medical bay door, locking her out in the hall.

_"Well I did say I was going to question Phantom about his brother. Might as well start there."_ Summer thought, turning away from the door and taping the communicator that was pined to her collar. "Penny can you tell me where Captain Thamior is please?"

"Of course Dr. Fields. Captain Thamior is in the gymnasium on deck-eight, corridor-A." The cheerful AI replied as Summer walked to the lift.

"Thank you Penny." Summer said as the lift doors closed. She wasn't sure if her feelings for Martin were brought on by his condition or if she was genuinely attracted to the pilot. As she thought about what she was feeling she kept thinking about the fear she had seen in his eyes. _"I'll figure out my feelings later. Right now I'll settle with doing what I can to keep that look out of his eyes and bringing back the light I had seen when first we met. But if I'm to do that I need to know everything that happened to him."_

* * *

**_Gymnasium Deck-Eight_**

"So Wolf wanna go a round in the ring?" Thamior asked from the boxing ring as the wolf faunus stepped into the gym along with along with the rest of fire team WRD.

"No thanks Phantom you almost dislocated my shoulder yesterday." Wolf said moving to a speed-bag and beginning to strike it.

"How about you Dragon?" Thamior said looking at the first lieutenant.

"Sorry sir not this time." Dragon replied with a small smirk.

"What about you Rex?" He asked turning to the other wolf of WRD.

"No Captain. Shouldn't you be more worried about your brother?" Rex asked changing the subject to more pressing concerns.

"I've got a meeting with Dr. Fields about my brother in..." The sound of the lift door opening and Summer stepping into the gym interrupted him. "...now. Before you start asking questions lets take a walk Doc." Thamior said climbing out of the ring and heading to the lift motioning for Summer to follow. When the door closed the interrogation started.

"Penny stop the lift." As the lift slowed to a stop she turned to Thamior. "Start talking Captain. I want to know why Martin looked like he was having a PTSD attack and looked like he would rather have suffered than let us sedate him." Summer said glaring at him.

"I can't tell you everything because I wasn't there for his last debriefing. Before you ask if there is a gag order on anything to do with his last deployment there is." Thamior said lowering his eyes to the deck plates.

"Tell what you can without breaking the order then." Summer growled.

"My brother let that Winged Twilight chase him in order to prevent himself from having to relive the past. He'll stop at nothing to protect this ship and it's crew. He also told me about a promise he made to your brother. You saw how he acted when he saw the image of that Crimson Flame frigate? " Thamior didn't look up from the deck plates as he was speaking.

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" Summer asked.

"Everything. Let's just say he made a promise to your brother and to the Commander to move on with his life. Other than playing tag with an antiship weapon he is doing everything he can to do just that, but if he is fighting when we face the Crimson Flame he'll be acting on vengeance alone. If he fights only to feed that vengeance then he will destroy himself." Thamior replied his voice wavering a little as he continued to look at the floor.

"That wasn't exactly what I had hoped to hear. At least you've given me a goal though." the medic said with a sigh.

"What goal is that Doc?" Thamior asked hiding a smile. _"Sounds like you were right Wolf. Now to just get Martin to let her in."_

"Keep Martin from feeding his vengeance and get him to move forward with his life." Summer responded without missing a beat. "Penny restart the lift and take us to the Bridge."

As the lift started up Thamior decided to say what had been on his mind the last two days. "You know Dr. Fields there is something about you that has started bringing my brother back to the way he was before and I did hear from my nieces about how he looked when he first saw you. So a word of caution, I don't know what you actually feel for him but I recommend not playing with his emotions. He closed himself off after his wife passed and is only just starting to open up to people again if he lets you get close don't do anything to hurt him." The look Thamior gave her wasn't conveying a threat it was asking a question.

"Don't worry Phantom I have no intention of harming him." Summer replied a little hurt that he thought she could harm Phoenix.

"So why do I get the feeling you are going to ask the Commander to spill the details behind the gag order?" Thamior asked realizing why they were heading to the bridge.

"Because you don't have the clearance to tell me what I need to know and Ozpin will. As the Chief Medical Officer on the Beacon I should be privy to the information as well. Regardless of the gag order, I can't help Martin if I don't have all the details." Summer said as the lift stopped and the door slid open.

Ozpin noticed the pair step onto the bridge, "I take it you are here for answers Dr. Fields?"

"Yes Commander and I think you know the questions that need answering." Summer replied cooly.

Ozpin pulled a thumb drive out of the breast pocket on his uniform. "This will answer everything you want to know but it won't be easy review. I was one of the ones who debriefed Phoenix and after hearing his report and reviewing the footage from the battle I had nightmares for a month."

"Why give me the answers so quickly, what about the gag order?" Summer asked. She had expected to have her request refused yet before she even asked Ozpin had simply handed her the data.

"Keeping quiet won't help our friend Dr. Fields. For now review the data on that drive and help Martin leave the past and start moving forward." Ozpin said before turning to the main view screen. "One more thing Dr. Fields. In his condition I can't risk placing him back in the cockpit, until you tell me otherwise Martin has been grounded. His duties will be carried out from the bridge."

"He won't like to hear that Commander Ozpin, but I'll see that he understands." Summer said as she went to the lift heading to her quarters intending to begin reviewing the data on the last battle the Ace had fought in.

* * *

**_Deep Space_**

As the screen that displayed the battle between the Grimm and the VKS: Beacon shut down the dark haired woman smirked and looked at the man before her. "It seems Commander Ozpin and his crew have come to poke their noses into our business."

"So it seems Miss Fall. What does this mean for our agreement?" the man asked.

"Our agreement still stands Enkeli. You'll have your vengeance against Admiral Fields but for now you must be content with demoralizing your enemies. Your target is the CAG of the Beacon, Martin Rose. His return to active duty tells me he has forgotten the lesson we taught him. Do what you see fit in order to reteach that lesson. Have your Black Blades ready to deploy at a moments notice for now we can wait and see how things unfold." Cinder replied as she started to turn away from the ex-marine.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll enjoy the opportunity to crush the Ace of Vale. I just need to figure out the most enjoyable way to do it." Enkeli's smile was cold but his eyes burned with hate for the faunus he had been asked to break.

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone this note was brought about by a sudden realization and I figured it would be better said now than later.**

When I first started writing on this site in September there were around 4700 active RWBY stories. When Monty passed away six months ago I feared that like so many other communities the RWBY community would wilt and fade away into obscurity. I am happy to say my fear was ungrounded, when I last checked the archive counts the number of active stories was around 5100 active stories. I always said that when the show ended I would keep writing and keep the world of RWBY turning in my own way. Each and everyone of you is helping to do just that. The show may not be over but you are helping to keep this community going strong. If you are having doubts as to wether or not your stories are any good or if they are worth writing just remember that your stories do matter because they are your own vision of RWBY and no matter how insignificant you think it is, it helps keep the world turning. If you can bring at least a few moments of enjoyment to someone else then you have done an amazing job. If you are just joining this community then welcome to our rather large and somewhat dysfunctional family, I look forward to reading your stories. If you have been here from the beginning then all I can say is thank you for helping make this community what it is now, I'm glad to be a part of it. Keep dreaming, keep creating, keep living and keep moving forward. I'll see you all soon. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.


	14. Another Promise

**AN: Wow it has been awhile hasn't it? Couple things and I'll leave you to it. The chapter takes place one month after Martin's injuries. A little fact about this story is that it was originally going to be written solely BSG style with the Grimm filling the role as the Cylons. I unfortunately ran into logistical issues with ship numbers, and crew so it turned into a Star Trek style fic instead. I do wish to revisit that idea later but if any of you want to take a crack at it let me know cause I want to read what you come up with. That is really all I can say for now. Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**I am always accepting mission or faction/race ideas and disposable OCs.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Another Promise**

**_Martin's Cabin_**

"Why did you let us die Captain? Why didn't you help?" The blurry figure asked accusingly from the shadows.

"I-it wasn't m-my fault! I did everything I could!" Martin said trying to deny the accusation. After a few seconds the shadows cleared and he was sitting in Resurrection's cockpit again. Watching as missile after missile bombarded the defenseless VKS: Mountain Glenn once more. Listening to the terrified cries of the pilots over the comm before they were silenced one by one.

When the vision faded the voice returned. "You are going to fail again and because of you everyone you care about will die."

"I will never let that happen again! I will not fail!" Martin's voice was starting to grow hoarse from shouting.

"You can keep thinking that, but sooner or later you will fail and someone will die." The figure said with a chuckle before fading.

* * *

Martin woke from the dream in a cold sweat and rolled over to sit on the side of his bunk. _"Damn these dreams to hell. Fourth one this week and they are getting worse."_ He thought, then glanced at the trunk that held his clothes._ "Better get dressed, Summer will be wondering why my vitals spiked." _It has barely been a month since Martin had been injured and during that time his vitals had been under constant surveillance. The slightest change would send the Summer running to find out what was wrong. Of course making sure he was fine physically was only half her job, it was the other half that he worried about. True to Martin's guess, just as he finished dressing there was a knock on his cabin door. "The door is open Summer." the pilot called from a chair that was next to a viewport.

"Martin what happened? Y-" Summer started quickly only for Martin to cut off the question.

"It was just another dream." Martin said staring out the viewport and looking down at the planet the Beacon had been orbiting. Poison and another corpsman who went by Beaker were collecting samples from the local flora and fauna for study. Once the sight would have brought a smile to his face but that side of him was either dead or buried by pain. _"More like a haunting from my ghosts."_

"That's the fourth one this week. We need to figure out why you keep having them. I can't help you unless you let me in." Summer said grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him around to look at her.

"You saw the reports Summer what more can I tell you that you don't already know?" Martin replied evenly. As much as he wanted to let her get close he didn't want to face the possibility of that pain being renewed.

"Martin if this is because you still blame yourself for what happened..." Summer trailed off, not wanting to continue down that road. She had been trying to get the stubborn phoenix to open up to her for the better part of a month with little success.

"It's not that I blame myself. I promised Ozpin, your brother, my family and you that I would move on. I want to, I really do but I just don't know how to let go of years of hate and pain." Martin said standing and heading for the door. With no intention of trying to regain lost sleep there was no reason he couldn't get an early start on planning the patrols for the day.

Summer stopped him as soon as they were both in the hall. "Come with me. There is something you should see." she said, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him into the nearby lift. "Penny take us to the viewing deck please." Summer had an idea to help Martin finally begin to let go of the past.

"Of course Dr. Fields." the AI replied cheerily from the communicator clipped to Summer's collar.

* * *

**_Port-side Viewing Deck_**

As the pair exited the lift and stepped on the viewing deck they were greeted by the sight of the planet below. It was slightly smaller than Vale and had less than half the land mass. The reason they were currently orbiting the planet and not searching for the Crimson Flame was a simple one. With no leads to go on Commander Ozpin had decided that for the time being they would pursue their true goal of exploration. The corpsman turned scientists were hard at work. They had to be to figure out how the planet had a breathable atmosphere as well as oceans of fresh water.

"What do you think of the view Martin?" Summer asked not looking at the view but at him. She could see the look in his eyes part of him was distant as if dismissing the planet as just that, a simple planet. That was what the Crimson Flame really took from the pilot, his will to see all that life had to offer. But there was still a small spark that defied that dismissal that part wanted to see what the planet and the rest of the universe had to offer.

"Are you asking what I think of it now or what I would have said then?" Martin asked trying to gauge what Summer was looking for.

"Both." She said simply.

"Now I would say it's just another planet and get ready to move on to the next. Then I would have joined the CAP on the patrol just to keep looking at it and see everything I could, it was why I joined the Navy in the first place. I used to feel free and I was able to see it all." Martin replied still looking at the planet lost in an internal struggle.

"Sounds to me like you loved to see what the universe had to show you. There is still much you have not seen." the medic replied.

_"She wants you to let go of the past. Maybe you should just let her in."_ That small part of his mind urged. _"Maybe it is time. But I must still do what I can to keep everyone safe."_ Martin turned to face the woman he had met barely a month earlier and for the first time Martin found he didn't need to force a small smile. "I'll need a guide mind showing me around?" He asked, for once thoughts of the past were not on his mind.

"As cheesy as that was how could I say no?" Summer said chuckling a little. "But before we start on this grand tour of the universe we need to deal with the hum-drum life of the Navy first. I'll meet you at the firing range, you promised to help with my aim."

"Yes Ma'am!" Martin said snapping a casual salute before following her to the elevator.

Martin wasn't really joking. Summer's aim under pressure was horrendous, it was a miracle she had even manage to hit one of the attacking Ursa when the ship had first been boarded let alone kill it. When Martin had heard how she had performed he had offered to help her improve. Without realizing it the two had started to grow closer eventually Summer was even able to admit to herself that she genuinely cared for Martin as more than a friend. Regardless of his previous attempts to keep Summer at arm's length, Martin could say the same now that he was willing to let her get close. _"She needs to know everything. What better way to tell her than at the range?" _Martin thought somberly, pushing the happy thoughts of Summer away so he could focus, as he pull a case from the trunk in his cabin and headed to the practice range.

* * *

**_Beacon's Firing Range_**

"You have everything?" Summer asked when Martin placed the case on the table they were using.

"Yes but before we start there is something you need to see and then I'll have a lot of explaining to do." Martin replied slowly opening the case. It seemed to Summer that he was almost hesitating. _"Time to make another promise, because of her this could be the easiest one I can make."_

"Ok…" Summer said trailing off, as she watched Martin unpack a six-cylinder revolver and place five rounds one by one on the table. As she looked at each in turn what she noticed was that each was glowing a faint red. Which could only mean that the bullets had been laced with fire-dust. When she picked up one of the bullets though she could see that it had a name engraved on the casing. She looked at each of them in turn, Summer knew Martin was coming clean about something. "Fall, Torchwick, Black, Sustrai, Neo. Those are the leaders of the Crimson Flame."

"One bullet for one intended target. But that isn't all of them." Martin replied, as he pulled a sixth bullet from his breast pocket and handed it to her.

Summer noticed an immediate difference between this bullet and the others. It was glowing white, infused with ice-dust. As she looked closer she noticed the name engraved on the casing and she thought her heart had stopped. The name was...Rose. Summer thought she had been seeing things. Until she looked the man she was trying to help in the eyes. She didn't see the darkness from before, only the light of a spirit rekindled. Martin had given her the bullet as a sign that he was finished staying in the past. Martin had given Summer a sign that he would keep that promise and keep moving towards the future.

"Captain...you better have a good reason why there is a bullet with your name on it." Summer said, trying to wrap her head around the implications of the bullet.

"The reason is simple Summer. I had once intended to give up. I'm giving you this bullet because I no longer need it. I intended to move on, but as I said I will still need help." Martin said standing and taking her by the hand.

"You can be so stupid you know that?" She asked blushing a little, when she realized how close they were.

_"Let the chips fall where they may."_ They both thought before, closing the distance between them with kiss. The tender moment would not last long however.

"Way to go dad!" Yang's shout, followed by a sharp whistle from Thamior, caused the pair to pull apart in embarrassment.

"Yang, Brother." Martin said calmly glaring at the pair of trouble makers.

"Yes..." they replied sheepishly.

"Ruin another moment like that again and I will have you both swabbing the latrines, and no Thamior I don't care if you don't have to obey me." Martin growled, before they could protest. As the pair quickly left Martin turned back to Summer. "We are not going to get a moment's peace on this ship."

"Really? What makes you say that?" she replied with a smirk. "So the sidearm or rifle today?" she asked changing the subject, only for Martin to hand her his revolver.

"The sidearm. We'll work with a rifle tomorrow." Martin replied, returning to business. There would be time to enjoy each other's company later for now it had to be business as usual.

* * *

**_Far Side of the Planet_**

Enkeli grinned as the capsule he was in drifted closer to the planet and began it's decent into the atmosphere. Cinder had given him the order to proceed with his plan to break the Beacon's CAG. His base was on alert and his men were fully armed. He had figured out how to fulfill his mission as well. His informant in the crew of the Beacon had given him a detailed report on Captain Phoenix and his relationship with Dr. Fields. "I'll kill two birds with one stone. I'll deal with the CAG and make Qrow feel the pain of the loss he caused me." Enkeli said grimly, remembering the day his son died while under Qrow's command. He blamed the faunus for the war and in particular he blamed Qrow for leading his son to his death at faunus hands. Phoenix Faunus held an especially large amount of his hate. Soon that hate would burn until it turned his enemies to ashes.


	15. Advice and Shore Leave

**AN: Before I start I feel this needs to be said. On Friday an act of terror was committed in Paris. My thoughts and prayers go out to the families of the victims and the people of France. I can only hope that the lives of those lost in the attack will live on through the memories of the ****survivors.**

**Remember those who were lost**

**Souvenir de ceux qui ont été perdus**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Advice and Shore Leave**

**_Starboard Viewing Deck_**

Martin woke the next day unable to move, along with a shooting pain across his chest. Even though the wounds were closed and in no danger of reopening they still hurt like hell if he moved the wrong way. He bit back a shout as he slowly opened his eyes in order to avoid disturbing Summer, who currently had him wrapped in a death grip. _"We must have fallen asleep without realizing it."_ Martin thought with a smile, as he disentangled himself from her embrace. After their duties had been completed for the day the pair had gone back to the viewing deck and just gazed at the green and blue planet spinning slowly below them. They had lost track of time and fallen asleep where they had been sitting.

"Hey Yang remind me to get copies of the photo made when we get the chance." Thamior whispered.

"Will do Captain. He's gonna kill us but it'll be worth it." Yang whispered back, as the she and her uncle quickly left the deck.

The sound of the whispers caused Martin to turn toward the viewing deck bulkhead just in time to see Yang and Thamior leave the area. "I swear to God if they plan on doing what I think they are I am going to lock Thamior on a falcon for a month and sentence Yang to latrine duty for a year." Martin said, frowning at the closed door.

"What was that Martin?" Summer asked, stifling a yawn.

"Nothing, just planning out a punishment or two for my family should something come up." He replied, picking up his flight jacket.

"You know what?" Summer asked, with a cryptic smile.

"No what?" The pilot replied.

"You didn't have another nightmare last night." Summer answered, her smile growing a little.

"You're right I'd almost forgotten what a restful night's sleep was like. I definitely have you to thank for that." Martin said, returning the smile with one of his own.

"Well you can show your appreciation after we deal with our duties." Summer said, following him to the doorway.

"I can't wait. If you need me Summer I'll be in the starboard-side hanger dealing with the repairs to Resurrection, and probably locking horns with Wrench." Martin said, calling for the lift.

"Is he still giving you issues?" Summer asked, following him on the lift.

"Yeah, makes me wonder why Ozpin even brought him aboard. Then again I can ask the same question of Necro. Those two are going to need to be straightened out quickly." The CAG sighed, shaking his head.

"You're right. We can't afford to have any crew infighting." Summer replied before stepping off the lift and into the med-bay. "Good luck and try to keep from putting them in the infirmary if possible."

"I can't speak for the others or make you any promises. I will however try to keep from doing any permanent damage." Martin said, as the doors slid closed and the lift continued to the lower deck.

* * *

_**Bridge**_

"Commander Ozpin, Major Goodwitch I have a request. Since we are planning on staying in orbit around the planet for another week would either of you be opposed to giving the crew a chance to disembark?" Phantom asked, as he stepped onto the bridge. He had his own reasons for making the request but the main reason was it would give his brother and Summer a chance to leave the ship for a while and something else instead of their usual routine.

"Major how wide of a perimeter have we established?" Ozpin asked, looking from the Captain of the marines to his EXO.

"With a quarter of our marines on the ground we have a perimeter of a square mile established, sir." Glynda replied, pulling up a map of the research site that had been established the previous day.

"As long as we send the crew down in shifts and they stay in the safe zone that has been established I see no reason to refuse your request. Major Goodwitch?" Ozpin said, looking at the map and the shaded area of the map that represented the protected area.

"It's as you say Commander, as long as they stay in the safe zone I see no reason to object. Though I am going to double the guard just to be sure." the phoenix replied, pulling up a list of the available fire teams that could be deployed.

"Thank you. Sir, Ma'am." Thamior said, snapping a salute before turning to leave to prepare the teams to deploy.

"Captain Rose can I speak with you for a moment?" Glynda said, stopping him in the corridor outside the bridge.

"Of course Major." Thamior said, turning to face Glynda.

"Giving your brother a chance to get off the ship would not be a bad idea it'll help get his mind off of his recent episode." Goodwitch emphasized the last word. It wasn't a secret that Martin was still somewhat distracted by the PTSD attack, even though he was recovering from it.

"Was my motive really that transparent?" Thamior asked, chuckling a little.

"Yes it was. You know when we met that first day I thought that he was going to be one of the most difficult people to work with. It didn't help that we almost had each other at gun point." Glynda said, thinking back on the day they deployed for their mission.

"That does tend to make first impressions go poorly. As you have no doubt found out he is a very easy person to work with." Phantom said, looking at his superior.

"Yes I have come to realize that. He is stubborn and reckless as his action against the Grimm proved but he does everything for a reason. We probably wouldn't be having this conversation if he hadn't taken that hit." Goodwitch said, wincing a little as she recalled the condition Martin had been in when they brought him back onto the ship.

"The reason my brother acts how he does is because this is not a ship or a crew in his eyes. It's a home and a family and I share his way of thinking." Thamior replied, a small smile on his face as the pair headed to the crew quarters to inform them of their shore leave.

"I still need to speak with him about our initial introduction, his actions and his will to keep moving showed me he earned his rank. I need to show Phoenix that despite how rash my response was I earned mine as well." Glynda said, stopping before the lift.

"The best way to do that would be to just be yourself, learn from your mistake, and do your job." The blue-clad marine said, before following her onto the lift that would take them to the crew quarters.

"Thank you Captain for your advice." The Major replied, almost inaudibly as the doors slid open.

* * *

_**Crew Quarters - One Hour Later**_

"Are you sure that they are on their way to the surface?" The message scrolled across the screen.

"Yes sir. Their falcon just left the launch-bay and should be landing within a few hours." The reply was almost immediate.

"Good soon I can get this mission over with and finally have my revenge." The text scrolled quickly. The marine shuddered inwardly, this would not end well for his superior.

"Are you sure this is a good idea sir? I have given you the reports of their forces you may not get away." He sent his reply quickly, the sound of the keys filling the empty room.

"Don't worry about me just worry about staying undetected." As the message scrolled across the screen the marine turned when he heard the sound of a pistol slide being drawn.

"Put your hands behind your head. If you reach for your sidearm I will shoot you here and now." Dragon said, her pistol leveled at the man's chest. "Wolf get his weapon, Rex cuff him."

"Yes Ma'am." They said in unison as the marine did as ordered.

"Commander, this is fire team WRD we found the source of the leak. How should we proceed?" Dragon asked, tapping the communicator that was clipped to her collar.

"Secure the mole for now. We have a problem on the surface." Ozpin's replied, his voice still steady but wavering a little.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this chapter was shorter than I promised. I have been distracted the last few days, on the bright side something big will be happening within the next few weeks. Not sure how much I can say right now other than it will be a collaboration fic of massive proportions.****Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**Thanks for the help TheAtlanteanKing**

**I am always accepting a mission or faction/race idea and disposable OCs.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**


	16. A Message

**AN: I have returned and wow has it really been a year since this story started?! Sorry this took so long everyone. School, work, and other obligations are crunching me for time. Unfortunately I do have some bad news. I can no longer accept permanent OCs for this story. I don't feel I can keep up with anymore than are already here. I will still take OCs for one-off appearances and as villains to be killed off. I am still accepting faction and mission ideas so feel free to submit them. IF ANYONE HAS SUBMITTED AN OC PRIOR TO THIS POSTING AND THEY ARE NOT ON THE OC CREW LIST YOU HAVE ONE WEEK TO TELL ME, OTHERWISE THE LIST STAYS AS IT IS! With the tough stuff out of the way we are nearing the end of Martin's arc and will soon start moving down the list. Quick thing about the last part of this chapter, Martin is trying to direct all the anger from Enkeli towards himself and away from Summer. Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**I am accepting temporary OCs, redshirts, and villains to be killed. As well as mission and faction ideas.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - A Message**

_**Planet Surface**_

"Beacon Actual, this is Frost. I'm making another sweep for the Captain's falcon." The arctic wolf said, tapping the mic in his helmet.

"Understood Frost. If you find anything, offer support until reinforcements arrive." Commander Ozpin replied, a little too evenly.

"Yes sir." Frost acknowledged, he was a little surprised that Ozpin had managed to keep his composure. When the crew had gotten the news that the falcon carrying Phoenix and Summer had been shot down, the CAP had been scrambled and the marine platoons put on standby. This was Frost's third sweep of the area where the falcon had gone down. The pilots had been searching for two hours now with no sign of the downed bird. _"Come on Phoenix, give me a sign that you're still here."_ Frost thought. The fact that neither Dr. Fields or Martin had revived on the ship meant they were still on the surface of the planet, or at least alive. The radar blared alerting the pilot to the short range homing beacon of the falcon. _"Bingo, there you are."_

As the falcon circled the crash site, Frost could make out the sounds of small arms fire nearby and turned to the squad of marines strapped into his hold. "I'm dropping the ramp, you guys are gonna be jumping."

"Got it Frost, we'll take it from here." Dragon replied grimly, as the ramp dropped and she jumped out using the mico-jets in her combat gear to soften her landing.

"If I have to tear out another person's throat to help get them back I will. And I'll sleep well afterward." Black Fang grumbled quietly, checking that his pistol and saber were secure.

"Another?!" Wolf, Lone Wolf and Bampot asked at once. Concerned for what was to come.

"Don't worry about that! Focus on what we need to do now." Rex called out as he jumped after Dragon.

"Those two are certainly ones to have watching your back." Bampot said, looking over the edge of the ramp.

"Considering Dragon and Warrant Officer Terra owe their lives to both Phantom and Phoenix, it makes sense that Dragon would get the job done. As for Rex, well you got me on that one." Wolf said shrugging, before chambering a round in his rifle and jumping off the ramp to join Dragon and Rex as the falcon circled again.

"Let's go, Lone Wolf. Can't let them handle this themselves." Bampot said, looking at the remaining marine before jumping. Lone Wolf just smirked, shook his head, and followed the others.

As the squad regrouped near the downed bird, they found the pilot propped up against a nearby tree. He was unconscious, his left leg was broken and splinted. "Lone Wolf, Rex, Bampot, start combing the crash site." Dragon ordered, before crouching next to the injured pilot.

"Looks like Dr. Fields handy work. Now we just need to know where those two are." Wolf pointed out, as he examined the splint on the man's leg.

"They wou-" Dragon started to say before the com-line interrupted her.

"Dragon we've got a body over here, it's not one of ours." Bampot said over the team-coms.

"Sit tight Bampot. Wolf, stay here with him." Dragon said, jogging off in the direction of the rest of the team.

As she made her way over to where the body was, the wolf-faunus could make out recent signs of the struggle. There was a lot more blood than she had expected. She could hear the others talking as he approached them. "Looks like someone beat you to tearing out this one's throat BF." Bampot said, slowly scanning the area.

"There will be others." Rex said, leaning against one of the falcon's broken wings.

"I hope not. Less risk to Doc Fields and Phoenix the better." Lone Wolf replied.

"Looks like trouble already found them. Find anything else?" Dragon asked, scanning the site letting her ears tune into her surroundings.

"No noth-" The sound of a gunshot followed by screaming interrupted Lone Wolf's reply.

"That came from the north, let's move!" The four marines turned toward the direction of the sound and started sprinting.

* * *

_**Martin**_

Martin's thoughts were a blur at that moment. The only things on his mind were thoughts of his falcon being shot down, climbing from the wreckage and helping Summer bind and splint their pilot's leg, and then the attack. His body was in pain, but as his thoughts sorted themselves out, he only felt one thing; he only felt rage. As he looked at the man cowering in the dirt, a series of questions went through his mind, questions he wanted answered. "Before I carry out my rights as an officer of the Vale Navy and execute you for treason, I want you to tell me where your people took her!"

"I-if you think I-I'll betray the Black Blades to a bunch of faunus lov-" The pilot didn't let him finish his comment. Martin had dealt with bigots like him before and it was people like him that had caused the Federation-Dominion war in the first place. Martin wasn't blind to the fact that there were some on the Beacon's crew who still held onto old prejudices, the crew would sort itself out with time and hopefully be more accepting of each other. The person he could deal with immediately though was right in front of him. Martin simply raised his sidearm, his palm wet with blood after tearing out the throat of one of the soldiers, and fired a round into his knee. "Fuck!" The soldier screamed, rolling in the dirt.

"Start talking!" Phoenix shouted, his eyes red with rage.

"Alright, alright. We have a base in the mountain range!" The soldier shouted through the pain.

"Who's your leader?!" Phoenix asked, his grip tightening on his pistol

"A former Vale Colonel named Enkeli Yin!" came the shouted reply.

"Last question, how many of you are there?" Martin asked, listening to his surroundings in case his questioning drew unwanted attention.

"Two-hundred in this base."

_"More than one base? We'll deal with them when we come across them. For now, Summer's safety is all that matters."_ Martin thought before speaking, "That's all I need to know. I'll learn the rest on my own." As the words passed his lips he lifted his side arm and pulled the trigger.

As the ringing of the shot faded out, Martin turned to face the four marines that had come sprinting up behind him. "Captain, are you alright?" Wolf asked, a little concerned at the blood dripping from his hand.

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't walk off. Do you have a falcon inbound?" Martin asked.

"Yes sir." Lone Wolf replied, as he signaled for Frost to land nearby.

"Good, I'll explain everything while we are en-route to the Beacon. Can I see your com-link Lt?" Martin asked, and then changed the frequency to the Beacon. "Beacon Actual this is the CAG."

"Good to hear from you Captain. Is Dr. Fields with you?" Ozpin asked, concerned.

"No Actual. I suggest sending a message to Admiral Qrow and full mobilization of the crew. We've found a pirate's nest."

"Understood Captain. Get back here ASAP and brief us, we also have something that may help as well." Ozpin said. He had passed the informant over to Thamior and Dr. Reptile for questioning, and what they had learned would certainly play into their favor if used right.

"If you have what I think you do, may I send a message of my own sir?" Martin asked, realizing that an informant had most likely been found.

"The item in question is of no further use."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

_**Black Blade's Base**_

Enkeli was displeased with how the operation went. Had it gone to plan, both Phoenix and Summer would be at his mercy. As it stood that was not the case. "No matter, I can still break him."

"That is where you are wrong, Enkeli. I can see it in your eyes. You are trapped by the past, refusing to let go. Martin is no longer letting his past control him. He will not break as easily as you think." Summer remarked, from the other side of her cell.

"That is enough from you! I will not be spoken to by someone like you! My son is dead because of your family!" Enkeli roared, his mind flashing to thoughts of his son's final battle.

"Your son knew the risks, my family had nothing to do with his death. However what you have done today may have just sealed the fate of your bloodline." Summer retorted.

"I don't care what you think! I was promised my revenge and this is one of the ways I will get it!" Enkeli shouted as he reached for the cell door and slammed it closed as he left.

"_You are a hopeless fool who refuses to let go of the past and live your life. If I get out of this, I'll put you out of your misery myself. Especially since you tried to use me to hurt Martin."_ Summer thought, as the door to her cell slammed closed.

"Colonel, we have an incoming message from the Beacon." One of the guards in the corridor said.

"I'll take it in my quarters." Enkeli replied, as he made his way to his private rooms. The screen flickered to life showing him an image he did not expect. Instead of an emotionally broken pilot, he was met with a sight of a man putting everything on the line, and it wasn't out of desperation.

"Colonel Enkeli I presume?"

"Speaking. I take it you are Martin Rose, CAG of the Beacon and Ace of Vale?" Enkeli asked, keeping his anger from his voice.

"Yes I am, and I have one question. Beyond your personal reasons, why kidnap Dr. Fields?" Martin growled.

"Hehehe. Why? To send a message that you apparently did not learn." Enkeli chuckled.

"So they are one of the reasons you did this? The Crimson Flame no longer concerns me as much as they used to." The faunus replied.

"That is what your precious Dr. Fields tells me."

"Then your entire reason for this is indeed revenge?" Martin asked the Colonel.

"Of course it is! Qrow is the reason my son is dead! He let him die to further his own selfish aims!" Enkeli shouted, giving up with trying to keep his composure.

"That is not the Admiral Fields I know. He wouldn't lead anyone to their death for his own gain!" The CAG said denying the claim.

"Then tell me Martin, why hasn't Qrow already come to save her?! Why send you?!" Enkeli asked.

"He left her safety in my hands." Phoenix replied evenly.

"Well then Phoenix, what are you waiting for? You already know where we are. Show me whether you are the hero Qrow claims you are, or if you are just another dumb animal wasting humanity's time!" Enkeli was so distracted by his anger that he didn't realize another person had been brought into view.

"You know, Colonel, over the last hour I have learned a lot about you and your son. Your son Tueur, a human pilot, died at the hands of Faunus Federation pilots. I'd offer my condolences, but they were some of the worst pilots I had ever faced. Your son would have had to have been worse. Seeing your informant here may bring back some memories." Martin let an amused smile appear on his face as he spoke. "A human held at the mercy of faunus. Interesting parallel to what your son went through, don't you think?" Then his expression hardened as the smile fell away. "You want me to show you that I'm a hero? How about I show you why I was really sidelined by the brass!" Martin punctuated his statement by drawing a revolver, the same one he had shown Summer, placing it against the man's head and pulling the trigger. "I was sidelined because I will do anything to protect those I care for and I will do anything to avenge so much as a scratch given to them. When the Crimson Flame murdered my wife and friends I had six bullets made for people I once intended to kill. They are not a priority anymore so I see no reason why I can't use them on you and your men. I am coming for you Enkeli and the crew of the VKS: Beacon will wipe your men from the galaxy!" The communication died with that last shout, leaving Enkeli in stunned silence contemplating his next move.


	17. Brewing Storm

**AN: I would have had this out last week but I made the mistake of picking up Fire Emblem: Fates. It's a mistake I will most likely repeat. Not much to say today other than we are only three chapters from the end of this arc. I hope you all enjoy and I'll catch you all next time. Oh and if you haven't seen it already I do have another Sci-Fi fic titled Glyph Runner. It'll be filling in the gaps between updates from time to time. Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward, and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - Brewing Storm**

_**Beacon Ready Room  
**_**_One Hour After Contact_**

"Commander Ozpin, do we have a plan for infiltrating the base?" Martin asked, an hour after the communication between the Beacon and the Black Blades had ended.

"Yes, but I would prefer if we had a layout of the base to make an attack easier." Ozpin replied.

"Penny, think you could do something from here?" Phantom asked, glancing at the holo-pad in the center of the conference table.

"Unfortunately not, Captain. To get that information, I need direct access into their database." The AI replied disheartened at being unable to help with the plans for getting into the base.

"If I might make a suggestion, sir?" Lt. Highwind asked.

"Go ahead, Lt. Highwind." Commander Ozpin replied, curious as to what the pilot had in mind.

"I've been working with Tinker and Terra on a portable sonar. If I can get my hawk low enough to their base, I should be able to get an echo of the interior layout." In her spare time the 2nd Lt. had been working extensively on her hawk. The result was a fighter that could out pace most of the others in the CAP. If the sonar actually worked, she would be one of the few hawk pilots that could pull off the scouting mission.

"How low are you talking about, Wind? Much as I would love to see Summer back here, safe and sound, I don't want any of my pilots taking unnecessary risks." Martin asked, straining to keep his voice calm.

"Just to the edge of their anti-air defense range, Sir." Wind replied, with a slight smirk. Sure, the AA-batteries their surface scans had picked up would be able to track her, but with how fast she planned to push her bird, they'd never get a shot off in time.

"How accurate would your sonar be, 2nd Lt.?" Major Goodwitch asked, she was not about to send in marines with information that wasn't accurate.

"Terra was thinking accuracy up to three meters, Tinker estimated closer to four." Highwind said, that amount of error would be almost negligible.

"If it's that accurate remind me to talk with them about building a larger version for the Beacon itself." LtCmdr Port chimed in.

Martin bit back a comment about the bridge officer focusing on the task at hand and not future projects for the ship. Ozpin, seeing his CAG resisting the urge to lash out, replied to the 2nd Lt's statement. "If you think you can slip in and out with little difficulty, then get it done."

"Yes, sir." Wind replied, snapping a salute and leaving the conference room. Leaving the other Lt's of the CAP and marine battalions with their CO's to finish planning.

"Once we get a layout of the base, how many marines do we send?" Capt. Thamior asked.

"I'd suggest a small force, no more than nine or ten. Get them in to disable the base defenses and allow the rest of our forces to get in uncontested." Glynda replied, it was a sound strategy with one problem. The time that would be needed for it to work was not on their side.

"Or start a full on assault that the smaller team can use as a smoke screen. Get them in, grab Summer, maybe Colonel Enkeli as well. Once that's accomplished, pull out all forces and saturate the area." Martin suggested, the plan would call for chaos, which would possibly expose holes in their defenses. The other reason for the proposal was that it would take less time to pull off, and the assault could be done from the air provided the AA-batteries were neutralized.

"That plan may be a better course of action, Phoenix, but the issue of the AA-batteries remains." Ozpin said, thinking about the suggestions.

"I may be able to help with that problem, Sir. If the assault team can get me into their servers, I should be able to take the guns offline." Penny said, her eyes lighting up at being able to help.

"Very well, Phantom, start picking your team to infiltrate the base, We'll remain on standby until the guns are down. Phoenix, I want a full blockade around the range, if they launch fighters, vaporize them..." Ozpin paused, allowing the CAG to finish his order for him.

"If they launch transports, cripple them." Phoenix replied with a nod.

"Exactly. Good luck everyone, and good hunting." The grey-haired commander said, allowing his officers to disperse to their duties.

* * *

_**Beacon Armory**_

"Martin, I know what you are going to ask, and I don't feel you should be on the team." Thamior said as he cleaned a marksman rifle. The shorter barrel would allow him to still work at range and not be a hindrance while in the base. Thamior could have said yes, but his reasons for saying no were two fold. His brother was too emotional and still nursing injuries from the crash only hours earlier.

"Thamior, please do not sideline me on this one. I can't fly, and sure, I am banged up a little, but I can still fight." Martin replied, his voice breaking a little.

"Martin, if this is about what happened to Raven-" His brother's shouted response cut him off, almost making him drop the rifle in surprise.

"This is not about her, Thamior!" Martin's shout echoed through the empty armory, the other member's of the team having already picked their tools. He ignored the sound of the opening armory door behind him, Martin's voice softening as he continued. "Nothing I could've done would have saved her then. Nothing I can do now will ever change the past, but I can do something about this if you let me. Summer is in a lot more danger than you know."

"Start explaining." Thamior said, hoping that what he was thinking was not true.

"Do you remember the five bullets I had made after the Glen was destroyed?" Martin asked, dreading the conversation and fearing what could happen if luck was not with them.

"Of course." Thamior said, returning to the rifle. What he heard next sent a wave of dread through him.

"I had a sixth made, one laced with ice-dust."

"I don't want to even think about why you had that made. Did you think about what doing that to yourself would have done to me?! Let alone Ruby and Yang?!" Thamior was shouting this time. The dust was lethal to phoenix-faunus. It would cause the body to go into shock and prevent a revival, causing true death for the unfortunate phoenix. It was a genetic trait shared by all phoenix-faunus. The pair was still unaware of Major Glynda, who had entered moments earlier. She had decided to let them cool down before approaching.

"Of course I did, that's why I didn't go through with it." Martin said, looking his brother in the eyes. Infinite darkness met smoldering crimson as the brothers stared at each other without speaking, until Thamior broke the silence. His eyes shifted back to blue as he calmed down.

"You and I are going to have a talk about this after Summer is safe. Don't tell me..." Thamior said breaking the quiet.

"Yes, she had it on her when she was taken. It wasn't anywhere near the crash site." The pilot replied.

"You know what could happen if Enkeli finds it?" The marksman asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do! That's why I want to be part of this mission!" Came the growled response.

"Major Goodwitch, I could use your advice on this one." Thamior said, looking over his brother's shoulder and ignoring the crimson eyes. Martin's eyes wouldn't be their usual lilac until Summer was safe.

Martin turned to face the Major, a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes._"Only a few hours ago, he was full of anger and had executed two pirates without hesitation. If I don't sideline him, Phoenix might let his emotions get the better of him and get people hurt. If I do though, and something happens, it would hurt more than help. As you said Phantom, this is a family, and a family helps one another."_ Glynda thought, before deciding to break the stalemate. "Phoenix, I'm going to ask you one thing and I want you to be truthful. If I tell you to stay on the ship would you try and find a way off anyway?" Goodwitch asked, looking at the man.

"Of course I would." Martin replied, rather harshly at the thought that he'd willingly stay on the ship.

"Alright then. Suit up and bring Dr. Fields home." Glynda sighed, expecting the response.

"Yes Ma'am, and thank you." Martin said gratefully, as Glynda turned to leave.

"Don't thank me yet. Thank me during the welcome home party." She called back. _"I hope I haven't made a mistake. But I do feel sorry for those pirates. After not living with another phoenix-faunus my entire life, I'm finally starting to see why our species is so feared."_ Thinking as she left the brothers to finish gearing up for the mission at hand.

"D-did she just try to lighten the mood? What did you do to her Thamior?" Martin asked, as he finished cleaning an assault rifle and affixed a suppressor.

"Nothing, just gave her some advice. Seems like it's sinking in." Thamior said thoughtfully.

* * *

_**Beacon Starboard Launch-bay**_

Martin and Thamior looked over the selected members of the team. Thamior had chosen Bampot, Dragon, Lone Wolf, Wolf, Black Fang, Rip, and Long bow. Martin couldn't have agreed more with the selection. The seven marines would certainly complement each other in terms of combat skills. Though Martin had made one selection of his own. Surgeon was also lined up next to the seven marines. Originally, Martin was questioned as to why he wanted the pilot as part of the team, until Surgeon picked up a combat knife. The hawk-faunus simply tossed it over her shoulder with enough force and accuracy to bury it to the hilt in the fuselage of a nearby fighter. The resultant curses had to be quieted before a fight broke out.

"You all know the mission. Frost is going to drop us in above the base just out of sensor range. After we land, we find a way in, and with Penny's help, disable the AA-batteries so our brothers in the sky can rain Hell down on them. During the assault we will be moving to get Dr. Fields and if possible, Colonel Enkeli. However, Enkeli is a secondary objective, if he needs to be put down then put a few in him. Understood?" Phantom waited for his answer, there was a unanimous chorus of affirmative. "Then get on Blizzard, we've got a date with some pirates and I'm not one to keep people like that waiting!"

"Hey, dad?" Ruby stopped Martin, just as he turned to board Blizzard along with the other nine members of the assault team.

"What's up, Ruby?" He asked, his eyes still burning red but tinged faintly with lilac.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Ruby asked concerned

"Yes, Summer is in this mess and I need to be the one to get her out of it." Martin replied.

"Good, you tend to smile more than you used to when you're with her. If anyone's gonna keep it there, I'm glad it's her." Ruby said, thinking about the effect the corpsman had on her father.

"I'm glad she has your approval, Ruby. Now Demon, you have your orders, give their pilots Hell. Good hunting." Martin said, switching from father to CAG.

"Yes sir, Good hunting!" Demon replied, switching emotional gears as quickly as her father. She watched as the falcon leapt from the launch bay. "I can't help but feel sorry for those Black Blades..." Ruby said, her words trailing off as Weiss walked up to her.

"What do you mean Ruby?"

"What my sister means is that our old man is probably gonna paint every bulkhead in that base with the blood of every Black Blade he can get his hands on." Yang said, joining them at the vacant launch tube.

"Why do I get the feeling the Crimson Flame and the Black Blades are not everything they seem to be?" Blake asked, her flight helmet tucked under her arm as she joined the other three pilots.

"What makes you say that, Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Think about it, a lone pirate frigate was able to take out the strongest ship in the Vale Navy. What's more, its location had only been known by members of the fleet."

"You think there's a mole?" Weiss asked, not liking the notion that someone was working for the enemy as a spy.

"That's the only thing I can think of. These Black Blades are just the tip of the iceberg." Blake replied before turning to get her hawk ready for launch.


	18. Thunder

**Chapter Thirteen - Thunder**

_**Bridge**_

"Ensign Tinker, I need you and your team to prepare the DAC for firing a warning shot into that mountain range." Commander Ozpin said, facing the four senior engineers of the VKS: Beacon.

"Sir? With Penny assisting the rescue team, we're going to need time to get everything lined up. Even then-" Tinker started before Terra Zaffre finished the concern.

"We could still miss our mark, not to mention when we hit the planet, the impact of the shell will cause a crater ten miles wide, and the shockwave could carry for another ninety, possibly further." The blue and white fox faunus said. Terra had been the engineer who lead the team responsible for the use of the DAC on the MKS: Temple during the Dominion-Federation War.

This was not the first time Tinker and Zaffre had the same thoughts on a situation. Though more often than not Tinker and Terra's personalities tended to clash. Where Tinker would push herself through every obstacle, and possibly create new ones in the process, Terra would just let whatever was happening take shape on it's own. When they did actually work together though, the results spoke volumes. In the first two weeks of the voyage the pair had managed to reconfigure the Beacon's reactors to increase the ship's power by an extra ten percent.

"I'm well aware of that, Warrant Officer Zaffre. Which is why I want you to do your best to put the impact zone at sixty miles from the base. 2nd Lt. Wind's sonar scans of the range showed us where the base is. Now, I'll leave it up to the four of you to make sure everything goes smoothly. Can you get it done?" Ozpin asked.

"I can certainly get the coils ready, might even be able to squeeze out more juice from them for when we are actually aiming at the base as well. If I'm right, I won't even need to pull extra power from the reactors either." Warrant Officer Breach answered with a little bit of pride. After learning the ins and outs of the cannon's inner workings, getting ready for firing and keeping ready was a point of pride for the raven faunus.

"If you think you can do it Warrant Officer Breach, then do so. And when this is over I want a report on how you figured out how to get more power from the cannon." Ozpin replied.

"Aye, Commander."

"Warrant Officer Roth, your thoughts?" The grey haired Commander said, looking at the other raven faunus and only member of the engineering staff who had been silent.

"How many rounds are we firing, Sir? We'll need to adjust after every shot." WO Roth asked.

"Not including the warning shot, we'll be firing six DAC rounds into the mountain range. After the ospreys make their runs to soften up the base for us." The Commander replied.

"Phoenix said that there were only a couple hundred pirates in the base. Are we sure this isn't overkill? What about the local flora and fauna?" The purple clad engineer asked.

"Poison, Beaker, what are your thoughts on the matter? You've been planetside." Ozpin asked, turning to look at the medical officers.

"Sir, given the amount of firepower we'll be using and the area of devastation, it could take decades for the natural ecosystems to rebuild themselves." Beaker answered quickly before looking around a little nervously. The squirrel faunus wasn't in the habit of leaving her lab, something she and Poison agreed upon.

"Closer to a century or two, there have been numerous reports of impacts on similar planets that created as much damage as we are about to, and they did recover. The scarring that we leave will still be visible if you know what to look for but, the planet will recover." The snake faunus answered, "Now is there anything else? I have a sample from our engagement with the Grimm that I'm still analyzing."

"No, that is all SCHC Reptile." Ozpin said, dismissing the two medics. As the lift doors closed he swore he could hear Beaker asking the Grimm obsessed snake faunus about her progress with cracking the genetic sequence of her sample. "You have your orders engineers, now get it done. Dismissed."

"Yes, Commander!" The four replied in unison.

* * *

Terra had taken up her station at the DAC and was uploading the firing coordinates that Tinker and Roth, callsign Blood Eagle, had come up with. _"I hope you'll be ok, Haley. If something happens to you…"_

_**Twenty Minutes Before Departure**_

"Terra, what's wrong?" Haley asked as she lifted her body armor and slipped into it. Her dragon crest filled the center plate and the sound of the armor locking itself tightly to the marine's muscular frame filled the armory.

"Hhmm? Oh, it's nothing." Terra replied, though the slight droop to her white tipped tail and ears belied her thoughts.

"Don't tell me that, what's bothering you?" Dragon said, gently tilting the fox faunus' head so she could look her in the eyes.

"It's just…" The blue and white fox hesitated, she didn't want to sound insubordinate or sound like she was encouraging it.

"Just?" The black and white clad hybrid wolf faunus prompted.

"The Major and Commander are sending ten people, just ten, against, by all reports, a few hundred!" Terra exclaimed as she pulled away from the touch of Dragon's hand.

"Terra, you know I have to go with them. I can't just stay on the ship." Haley replied, trying to calm the worried faunus.

"But Haley, what if…" The fox faunus left the thought unfinished, not wanting to think about the possibilities. Sure, they both knew the risks, but knowing doesn't ease the mind when reality has set in. Tears of worry started to form in her clear blue eyes.

"Hey now, nothing is going to happen to me. Are me and the away team going up against long odds? Yes, but you and I have dealt with odds just as long. Remember the Temple? By the end of it, I was the highest ranking marine on board, a lieutenant. And you-" Haley said, softly as she pulled the woman into a hug. and tried to calm her. If anything the battle for the MKS: Temple had been far worse.

"Senior engineer, yeah, but we were still on ship during that engagement. This time though-" Terra found herself interrupted as a pair of soft lips met her own, before Dragon pulled back slightly in order to speak.

"I said nothing is going to happen to me. I'll be back, we'll all be back, and I don't want to see a single tear in your eyes when I return to you." Haley said, maintaining the short distance between herself and the woman she had loved for years on end.

"I want you to promise me." Terra ordered, the tears replaced by the drive to face the mission that was taking place.

"Alright, I promise." Haley said before kissing Terra one last time and making her way to the launch bay and the away team.

* * *

_"...or the away team, we'll bring the sky down on them."_ Terra finished thinking, "Tinker, Blood Eagle, the firing solutions are programmed in and we have a clear line of fire."

"Good. Breach, any luck getting the extra power boost to the cannon?" Tinker asked from her position at her engineering console.

"Of course, wasn't too difficult and should allow us to get the shot to the impact zone even quicker." The raven faunus said, smirking grimly.

"Engineering to Bridge, we are ready to fire the DAC on your mark." WO Roth said tapping her comm-link. Commander Ozpin's response went through the ship wide speakers as the combat alarms began to sound.

"This is Beacon Actual, launch the CAP and set condition red throughout the ship. Prepare to fire the DAC on my mark, three, two, one...mark!" The ship's internal lighting dimmed slightly as the DAC pulled power into its firing coils. Looking at her monitor, Terra could see the bright red streak of light as the massive depleted-dust round streaked towards the planet.

"You bastards get one chance. Refuse and there'll be more than just that coming your way." The fox-faunus thought.

* * *

_**Black Blade's Base**_

"Col. Enkeli, Sir! We've just had a high velocity object impact sixty-two miles from the base!" A private called from a DRADIS station.

"Where did it come from?! We were not informed of any impending meteor strikes." The Colonel demanded. _"I wish I could say that Phoenix-faunus had been bluffing….the look in his eyes though. He really did lose much. He may know what it was like to lose family, but he has lost sight of that pain. Martin Rose, your choice to move on from the past sullies the memories of the people you wanted to avenge."_

"I-it wasn't a meteor, Sir." The private responded.

"Then what the Hell was it!?" Enkeli asked, thinking about what would need to be done to withstand an attack from the crew of the VKS: Beacon.

"A shot from what appears to have been a ship-borne weapon." The private answered, looking nervously at his commanding officer.

"Colonel, we're being hailed by the Beacon!" Another marine said.

"Send it through." Enkeli barked as the view screen of the base's operations center flicked on, revealing the Beacon's commanding officer.

"Col. Enkeli, I am Commander Ozpin of the VKS: Beacon. No doubt you're feeling the effects of our warning. We are more than capable of turning your base and the mountains around it into a crater. I'm giving you one hour to release Doctor Fields unharmed. Fail to comply and it will not go well for you." Ozpin said, _"I'm going to have to bluff him, we only sent the message to Qrow a little while ago."_

"And you think one ship would be enough to ensure the complete destruction of this base?" The Colonel challenged.

"There is currently a battle group on its way at this very moment and will be here in a matter of hours. We are more than capable of starting without their support, however." Ozpin bluffed, hiding a smile at the look of concern on Enkeli's features. _"He wasn't expecting us to fight so hard for one person. Always assume that the friends of those you hurt will fight for them."_

"We aren't going to submit to your demands. You're a traitor to Humanity!" Enkeli roared.

"And you are a fool who can't see that there is more to life than pain." Ozpin sighed as he cut the transmission.

As soon as the screen went dark, Enkeli turned to one of his officers. "Get our fighters in the air; I want that DAC offline!"

"But Sir, we don't have the numbers to-"

"Don't tell we what we don't have, just do as I've ordered!" Enkeli said before leaving the operation's center and making his way to the holding cells.

* * *

_**Assault Team**_

"Phoenix, they just launched fighters. I thought you said there were only a few hundred people in that base?" Bampot asked, looking at the blonde haired pilot.

"Are you really questioning that? How about we focus on what we need to do to get inside the base." Wolf said, drawing the marine's attention. The assault team had landed moment's after the DAC round hit the ground. The debris cloud giving them enough cover to land near the base. The cloud of dust and dirt was still hanging thick in the air and would probably remain for a few hours.

"Hey, Frost?" Capt. Thamior asked, looking at the dropship pilot.

"What's up, Phantom? The arctic wolf faunus asked.

"You see those thermal vents?" The battalion commander asked, pointing at the steaming vents. Even at the team's current distance they could see the pipes that fed heat and power into the base. "Think your cryo-bomb could freeze them long enough for us to slip in?"

"Cut the power...not a bad idea. Can't guarantee how long you'd have, though. Those vents will melt the ice quickly and the power would come back." Frost said, looking from his bird to the base and back again.

"We just need the grid down long enough to get in. How soon can you get it done?" Martin asked as he watched three guards as they patrolled the gateway into the base.

"If I drop it from high altitude, the power should be out in about ten minutes." The 1st Lt. said.

"Alright, then do it and get back here. We'll be sure to be out of the base before the ospreys start their runs." The CAG said, checking his rifle and the revolver he had brought with him.

"Good hunting, you guys." Frost said before running into the Blizzard and climbing to a high altitude.

* * *

"Hey?" The guard asked, getting the attention of his two squadmates as they patrolled the entrance into the mountain stronghold.

"What?" One of them asked, regretting the question as soon as he asked it.

"You ever won-" The first guard started to answer, before the second cut him off.

"No! Just fucking stop right there! I am not putting up with this shit again!" The guard hissed, rounding on the questioner.

"He's right, you keep going on about this every shift. You need help, man. You know why we're here, Enkeli told us to patrol the entrance in case those damn faunus lovers show up." The third guard said, looking at his two squadmates.

"But-" The reply from the first guard was cut off as the tip of a knife protruded from the front of his throat with a spray of blood.

"Shit-" The second guard's shout was muffled as a rough scaled hand clamped over his mouth before wrenching his head into a sharp angle with a sickening crack as his neck broke. The only sound the third guard made was a drowning gurgle as a saber slashed quickly across his throat.

"Should've been more focused on their work rather than wondering about a higher power. Talk about a lack of situational awareness." Rex muttered as he wiped his saber blade clean.

"Nice work Black Fang, Surgeon, Rip. Now get rid of them and get ready to help pry those doors open. I can see the cryo-bomb falling now." Martin whispered, nodding to the pilot and the two marines. Sure enough, there was a small flash of light and a blast of cold air, then the lights on the outside of the gates dimmed. They wouldn't have long to get inside the base and find cover before the power came back on, but the crew of the Beacon was at the gates. _"I told you we were coming, Enkeli."_

* * *

**AN: So we are finally here. The beginning of the end for the first arc. During planning I actually came up with 30 plot points I wanted to cover in this chapter. 3 plot points and 1k words in I realized it was not gonna work as one chapter and I was going to need to break it up. Long story short if all goes well and I don't go overboard with planning again, this arc will end in 3-4 chapters maximum. The brewing storm is upon us now. As is the horrible weather in my part of the world, going on three days straight for rain. That's all for now, catch you guys elsewhere! Keep moving forward, enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**As always I'm accepting suggestions for a mission or faction/races and disposable OCs.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS.**


	19. PSA

**Hey everyone. Recently between school, work, the Legion podcast writing has become difficult. That being said I am not stopping and I am working on chapters however I am stepping away from my update order for a bit to work on my stories as I see fit. The update order is too much pressure on my mind with everything else that I'm dealing with. I will not be ending any of my stories though updates for certain stories will take a while to update. I am sorry if this inconveniences any of you but this is how it's going to be for a while. Please don't leave a review on this, if you want to talk send me a PM instead as I'll be replacing this note with the real chapter when it's ready. - Phoenix Commander signing off**


End file.
